


Demon of Death, Heart of Stone

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ARGH, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Bad Writing, Blood and Violence, Byleth and Claude are cool, Byleth is an alcoholic, Byleth is kind of mean, Canon with some tweaks, Claude/Byleth fluff eventually, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mild Language, Oh My God, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, Spoilers, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Stressed Claude von Riegan, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is a very long story, This will be a very long story, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Very Very Slow Burn, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, fear the deer, mostly canon, no beta we die like Glenn, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 22,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: Byleth Sitri Eisner never meant to scare the living hell out of children.It was his duty, he knew that; he was assigned the role of a professor in an academy he'd never heard of before, and his students thought him more terrifying with every passing day. He rarely showed anything more or less than a stoic, straight-mouthed expression of emptiness.It's not like he repressed his feeling, they just... simply weren't there. Even Jeralt, his own father, had thought him something of an odd one.The only thing that calmed his severe apathy and bloodlust was alcohol; and drinks was the only personality trait he shared with his father.OrByleth never smiled before he met Claude and his jokes around every corner. It made him more... charming, per se, and other students felt a connection to him that they hadn't felt with their own houses. Something about the blue-haired man made them think they could learn more than ever.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 141
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songs to listen to whilst you read:
> 
> "Crazy" by Daniela Andrade
> 
> "Golden Brown" by The Stranglers

Byleth Eisner never meant to scare the living hell out of children. 

He could see it now- after his lessons, his students left with terrified looks on their faces.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

That was the reality of life. You couldn't give a second thought to the lives you took to preserve your own. It was a simple lesson to learn.

But none of his students seemed to understand.

Maybe he should've chosen a different house. One with grit, or guts, maybe. The Blue Lions seemed strong, and the Black Eagles would've been a better pick. But he chose the Deer.

Byleth couldn't remember why he had made that decision. Maybe he was drunk. Yes, that had to be it. He was drunk again, and that was the reason he made the wrong choice. 

Or maybe it was the house leader's smile.

But no. No time to dwell on it. He had other things to think about.

Usually, after lessons, he would sit in the now empty Golden Deer classroom and read a book or grade recent homework- but today, Byleth's mind was elsewhere.

He needed to talk to Jeralt.

And he needed a drink.

Today's lesson had been a particularly rough one- especially after Byleth had asked his class a simple question.

"You and your classmates are on a mission to protect a nearby village that is being attacked by bandits," Byleth had begun. "After you begin to attack a thief nearby, he lays his sword down in surrender. He kneels in front of you. What is the correct thing to do in this situation. Ignatz?"

His hand had pointed to the boy in front.

Ignatz had trembled, but answered confidently: "You take the man's sword and let him go on his way. I mean, he might have a family, right?"

His classmates had murmured in agreement with the boy, but Byleth, on the other hand, had cocked his head to stare Ignatz in the eye.

"While your answer meets all moral standards, keep in mind that battle is reality. Your answer was incorrect. You are supposed to use that opening to crack his skull with the blunt end of your weapon. Then you keep fighting." Byleth's gaze swept the room. "Can anyone tell me why?"

The room had gone silent, save Ignatz, turning a light shade of green and whimpering.

Now, Byleth took a moment to clear his head before he began his trek to the Captain's Quarters. 

'Now's not the time to think about that, idiot. You did what you had to.' 

Byleth shook his blue-shrouded head and began to walk.

He was used to stares and whispers when he explored the monastery. He would catch rumors and whispers about him whilst he walked to corridors alone, as if everyone's hot gaze followed him wherever he went.

"...did you hear..."  
"...made Ignatz cry..."  
"...monster..."  
"...Ashen Demon..."

At this last, Byleth stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head toward the sound of his hated nickname, and his gaze rested on two monks huddled in a corner. The first monk's face drained of all color, and the second backed away slowly.

Byleth pretended not to notice. He snarled at the monk. "What did you just call me?" 

The monk yelped and tumbled over to the door as fast as she could. Her friend followed suit.

Byleth sighed in resignation as the people staring at this interaction began to resume their previous conversations. He returned to his walk.

'Am I really a monster?'

Through the entrance hall. Up the corridor. Through the reception hall. Sharp turn to the left. Up the stairs. 

Byleth was exhausted. After his house had barely won the mock battle, he wasn't taking any more chances.

He needed the expert's advice.

And a drink.

Byleth's gloved fist rapped the door thrice, and he stepped back as the door freaked open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth receives comfort from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to listen to whilst reading: 
> 
> Sligo Reel by Flatfish

"That's enough, kiddo. You're done."

Jeralt grabbed the now-empty glass from Byleth's hands and placed it in his liquor cabinet. He knew his son's alcohol tolerance was much higher than it should be- four or five full glasses and he was still complete my lucid!

"I've had only two glasses. I need another." Byleth looked exhausted- messy hair, creases in his gray tunic and unnaturally dark circles under his eyes. 

Jeralt locked the cabinet. "Two glasses too many, kiddo. What you need is to get your act together." He sighed and sat facing his son, who looked half-dead. "You're not some sort of Demonic Beast, kid. You can't fight without sleep. Now go to your quarters and try to get some rest. I'll bring some food down to you soon."

Byleth avoided his father's gaze and pulled himself up from his spot.

"I'm so tired, Jeralt."

"I know, kiddo."

"I'm not doing any of this professor thing right."

"Keep trying."

That was always Jeralt's word of advice when Byleth had trouble. 'Keep trying'. The two kind words that kept Byleth alive and on his feet.

"I will."

Jeralt smiled at this. He knew from experience that Byleth Sitri Eisner always kept his word. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"If you ever need anything from me, i will always be here for you, B. Got it?" Jeralt watched his son nod. "I'll be down with something to eat as soon as I can."

And with that, Byleth left the room.

Byleth Eisner had always had quite a few allergies. Daisies made him sneeze. Bee stings made him sick. Grass gave him itchy rashes (hence his tall boots). But, his food allergies were always a different and more dangerous story.

Morfis Plums gave him very high fevers.  
Duscur Bear made him numb.  
Queen Loach made his throat constrict,  
and Tomatoes made him dizzy.

So, Jeralt Eisner always had to be careful with his son's food.

When Jeralt was sure Byleth made it back to his quarters safely, he left on a quick journey to the dining hall.

He could never go wrong with a sandwich.

Jeralt knew exactly how Byleth liked it. Lettuce, with White Trout and cheese, which each slice of bread toasted over flames until they were a perfect golden color. The fire was always hard to get right.

But this time, Jeralt did it perfectly.

As he held his handiwork wrapped in cloth to preserve its warmth, he had a thought.

Maybe this would make Byleth smile.

Curious to find out, Jeralt made his way back to his son's quarters, and lightly knocked on the door.

Byleth resonant voice sounded from within the room. "Come in, it's unlocked."

Jeralt entered the room to see his son on his bed, propped up with a pillow reading an oddly thick book. 

"Hey, B. I brought you something to eat."

Byleth placed his book on his stomach and reached for the cloth bundle his father brought into the room.

He unwrapped it.

"Is this...?"

"Yep.."

And there it was. 

The smallest of smiles lit up Byleth's face. Even with the tiniest grin, Jeralt's son looked like a star to his father, glowing from a rare show of emotion.

"Thank you, Dad."

Jeralt's heart shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy for me, I had enough time on my poor overworked hands to WRITE AND POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. Go me, and my...uh, non-procrastination? In any case, I like this chapter better than the last one. Sorry Claudeleth fans, but you'll have to wait for chapter three before I really dig into that stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude thinks about his Teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE HUNDRED HITS. One hundred different people read my trash writing (Or one person read it a hundred times). Y'all have no idea how happy you guys make me.
> 
> SONGS TO LISTEN TO WHILST READING:
> 
> Golden Brown by The Stranglers
> 
> Hope by Toby
> 
> Waking up Slow by Gabrielle Aplin

Claude von Reigan never through he'd grow to like his professor. 

Something about the blue-haired man fascinated him, and it was that something he needed to figure out. Clauses actually quiet during Professor Eisner's lessons, which was something extraordinary to his classmates. Hilda confronted him about it a few times, but even Claude had no explanation to his own behavior.

Something about his teacher enticed him. Drew him in.

Claude, reflecting on his last lesson, gave this some thought.

Maybe it was the way he taught? No, that couldn't be it. Teach's lessons were always intense, and completely hard-core. He never sugarcoated anything.

Maybe it was his flaws? Everyone in the Golden Deer house knew that Byleth Eisner was a drunken maniac- a statue, showing nothing but emotional indifference.

As Claude thought on this last, he knew of course it couldn't be his flaws.

Maybe it was the way Teach fought? He had a way with the sword- a confidence unseen by Claude until last month, during the mock battle. The way Teach decimated his enemies whilst maintaining poise on the battlefield was something extraordinary to Claude.

He had to conduct research.

Something about his stone-faced Teach was picking at his insides. Claude needed to find out what.

It was raining around the monastery as Claude left his dormitory to find Hilda. Which room was hers? He searched both floors before finally finding the laze's room.

He knocked. "Hilda?"

A voice came from within the room as the pink-haired girl moved to open the door. "Is that Claude?"

"The one and only."

The door opened, and Hilda invited Claude inside the mess of a room. She offered him tea, which he accepted and plopped himself down on her couch. He covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow, and with a sigh, he spoke.

"I don't know what to do about Teach."

Hilda's voice came from the opposite side of the room. "What, like how to get him fired?"

Claude sat up, inductance etched upon his features. "No! Like how to get him to open up. You know, talk to people? We're his Deer, we gotta do something."

Hilda turned to him, her hands on her hips. "Must you strive to know everyone's secrets, Claude? Besides, the professor is like a statue. Getting him to 'open up' sounds like a lot of work..."

Claude sighed, and covered his eyes with his arm again, flopping down on his back.

"We gotta get the rest of the Deer in on this."

They held a secret meeting inside Claude's room. Claude stood at the foot of the group, keeping them in a huddle. Raphael had to stuck to stay at eye level, and Lysithea had to stand on a book.

"We need to do something about Teach," Claude said, his voice carrying over the tight knit group. 

Lysithea scoffed. "Which one, the drunken psycho, or the nonexistent one we all wish we had instead?"

After a withering glare from Leonie, Lysithea snapped shut and turned red.

"I think it's a great idea, Claude," came Lorenz's voice from the side of the huddle. "We must include our dear professor. After all, a stag is nothing without his antlers."

Claude looked at Lorenz with disbelief. "How did you-"

"Dear Claude, as the future leader of the Alliance I have no choice but to be able to read my people. After all, a true noble must always look after his citizens."

Claude sighed, shook his head, and began to speak, only to be cut off by Leonie.

"Getting to know Professor Eisner would be a great way to get to know Captain Jeralt better," she said.

"Yeah! I bet we can get him to open up with just the right meal!" Raphael punched the air.

Ignatz shivered and smiled nervously. "Maybe the professor has an interest in art...?"

Marianne smiles ever so slightly, her head down. "I-I'll try to help, too..."

The rest of the Golden Deer cheered ever so slightly as the each pledged to help their leader.

A smile played across Claude's face as he watched the setting around him.

He was finally going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this. In any case, I'll write more soon if y'all are enjoying it. You guys can leave comments with story suggestions if you like- I can do side chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the bandit battle preps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we finally get into the main story! I promise chapter five and beyond are awesome- I have BIG PLANS. But bear with me for now.

Byleth Eisner sat alone in the dining hall. His hands through his hair, he sat, with a drink in hand. He watched his students at the other end of the hall, engaging in gleeful conversation. They laughed together, enjoying themselves, and Byleth couldn't help but wonder how they could be so happy. Hot jealousy tugged at his heartstrings as he took another swig of the alcohol in front of him. He put his head in his hands.

Two taps on his shoulder, and Byleth whirled around in his seat. His right hand rested instinctively on the knife last his belt, but as his eyes traveled to this person's face, his hand fell away.

Seteth.

The advisor turned his nose up in the air as he shuffled to put some distance between him and the professor. He wrinkled his nose, disgusted, as he spoke.

"Lady Rhea wishes to speak with you."

Byleth sighed and rose from his seat. "What does she want?" He mumbled.

Seteth stood taller than him, with an upturned nose and a scowl on his face. "The archbishop wishes to see you about your monthly mission."

Byleth snorted and sat back down, taking another sip of his drink. "Great," he said, seething. "Tell her I'll be right there."

Byleth stumbled into the audience chamber, alcohol on his breath but somehow maintaining lucidity and dignity. His somewhat unsteady footsteps led him in front of a patiently smiling Rhea and a sour-faced Seteth. 

Rhea spoke. "Good afternoon, dear professor."

Byleth stood there, slurring ever so slightly. "I'm told offa missionn..?"

Rhea smiled sympathetically- but somehow it seemed to just come across as pure pity. "Yes, dear one. Your mission this month is to dispose of some bandits littering Zanado with their presence. You and your students, on the 31st, will travel to Zanado to wash away the filth infesting a holy place such as the canyon." She looked at Byleth, as if expecting some scholarly response from the professor.

The only worry in Byleth's mind spluttered out of his mouth- "That's two weeks from today!"

Rhea tilts her head as if two weeks was all the time in the world to her. "Yes, given your success at the mock battle, two weeks should be plenty of time to prepare."

Byleth stared at her, somewhat aghast at the small amount of time given to him. 

He needed to talk to his father.

"Now keep in mind this is the first real taste of battle for those brats," Jeralt said as he poured his son another drink. "You should stay careful, B. It'd be harder to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so keep that in mind."

Byleth scoffed, taking the drink from his father's hand. "I can't get any sleep as it is, and besides, you underestimate my 'leadership skills'." He mimicked Rhea's voice, and plopped heavily on the nearest chair.

Jeralt chuckled, and sat himself next to his statue of a son. His expression changed to something much darker as he turned to face Byleth. "I can't stress how important it is to stay vigilant, B. I don't know what Rhea's up to, making you a professor like this. He raised his glass to his lips. "You'd do best to watch your back, son."

They drank in quiet, until Byleth broke the silence. "I will."

The professor got up and placed his glass on his father's desk. "Now I'd better go get some rest, for tomorrow I must instruct children in the art of killing people."

Jeralt smiled into his cup and looked at his son. "G'night, B."

"Goodnight, Dad."

It was the day before his mission, and Byleth Sitri Eisner was worried. Worried that his lessons weren't enough to keep his students alive. Worried that his students wouldn't take the whole bandit thing seriously. Because they weren't. Weapon shopping was on the agenda today, and the weary professor's students seemed to be overexcited about the task.

After Byleth had announced the month's mission, the Golden Deer students were overconfident in their abilities. Your first kill was never easy, and the herd was sure they were going to do perfectly on the first try.

"I'm gonna take out so many bandits they won't know what hit 'em!" Raphael had said.

Leonie had boasted about her abilities to the other students. "The captain will be so pleased with how well I'll do."

Hilda had simply groaned at the announcement, and Marianne seemed just resigned to the fact of the approaching battle. The rest of the house was nervous, but Claude told jokes and designed complex schemes to keep morale high.

This sunny afternoon Byleth decided he would take his house to the marketplace armorer's shop to pick out new weapons.

"Now keep in mind we're on a tight budget," he pointed out. "But I'm willing to spend my own personal funds if I seem it necessary." The exhausted professor had dark circles under his eyes and tried to keep his tiredness a secret from the students.

At this, Byleth led the talkative group to the armorer. Hilda bought a steel axe, which she decided would look cute once decorated with homemade charms. Ignatz, after much debate, decided on a reinforced steel how with a heavy drawstring. Leonie purchased a steel lance so she might mimic the captain, Raphael (to Byleth's dismay) seemed set on a pricey pair of silver gauntlets, and Lorenz got the silver lance he wished for. Marianne and Lysithea decided on magic over melee.

They were nearly out of gold, so Byleth had to count the few thousand he owned himself to purchase a new Killing Edge. But in the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of ruffled Brown hair.

Claude stood beside his Teach, holding a beautifully cut silver and blue painted brave bow. He turned it over in his hands, admiring the handiwork, but winced and sighed at the price. Byleth, standing beside him, looked at Claude then at the expensive killing edge in his hands. Byleth sighed, put the sword on the shelf, then turned to the armorer.

"Merchant, how much for that bow?"

The merchant gave the running price, and Byleth rummaged in his pockets for the gold he needed. Claude seemed aghast.

"Teach- no, you don't- I was just- I..." But Byleth had already handed over the gold.

Goodbye, Killing Edge.

And there stood Claude, brave bow in hand, and a gorgeous smile alight on his face.

Byleth felt heat singe at the bottom of his neck.

He would have to settle for a silver sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm not that proud of this chapter- but it gets better, I promise.
> 
> I am taking requests for other FETH stories to write. I'm all ears, y'all!
> 
> Love, 'Finity


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the bandit battle at Zanado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! So much to do, so little time. I originally had this and the next chapter fused, but it got too long. Sorry, y'all!
> 
> I'm dedicating these next few chapters to a diligent reader of mine, Ama2urre. They've put up with me all the way through. I hope they'll keep reading.
> 
> SONGS TO LISTEN TO WHILST READING:
> 
> Lost in Japan (Zedd remix) by Shawn Mendes
> 
> Waking up Slow by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> Hey look ma, I made it by Panic! At the disco

"Good luck, kiddo." Jeralt placed a large hand on Byleth's shoulder, drawing him closer to within range of a whisper. 

"Remember what I told you." 

Byleth nodded with a visibly stony expression. At this, Jeralt smiled, and shook Byleth lightly. The weight lifted from his shoulder, and he was gone.

Byleth closed his eyes, allowing the severity of the coming battle wash over him. Life, or death. Celebration, or grief.

Just like being a merc.

Byleth opened his eyes again, and squeezed the feeling back into his hands as he opened the door to the courtyard.

Light.

But not just light- Light and laughter. Byleth walked outside into his group of students, each preparing for their own stretch of battle. 

Claude was breaking in his new bow. Raphael ate. Leonie mounted an armored horse. 

Byleth took a deep breath and entered the grounds, and he shook his head. They would be fine. Right? With a clear of his throat, he spoke to the group awaiting his arrival.

"Is everyone ready?"

Murmurs of assurance.

"Then let's get going." With a swish of his coat, Byleth began to lead the group into their very first life or death battle.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Byleth called to his students, placing his hands on Claude's shoulder and shoving him to his right.

"Teach-I-what?" Claude yelled, bewildered.

Thunk.

An arrow embedded itself into the dirt exactly where Claude had been two seconds previously. 

"Sniper." The former mercenary turned on the spot, and his sharp blue eyes pinpointed the exact location of the enemy archer. "Claude, hand me your bow."

Claude handed his Teach the bow. 

Byleth turned from his students, closed one eye and knocked an arrow. With a tight creak, he drew the bowstring and released.

The arrow soared, and with a crunch, dug itself into the sniper's shoulder. The man shrieked.

"Dammit," Byleth swore, sharply. "Now he's going to alert the others."

Surely enough, the stunned archer grabbed a conch horn at his belt and blew.

"Here we go. Battle positions, everyone!"

They advanced. Now, Byleth could see the enemy- they had to climb a set of ruined stairs to reach the first plot. An archer stood there, bow drawn and ready. 

"All right- we're going to head into the first plot. Can you all see how it splits in two directions? We'll split into two groups, one going north whilst the other advances west. We can flank them like that." Byleth's head turned to his students while the group ducked behind a fallen pillar. "I'll send the larger of the two groups to the west, there's more enemies there." Byleth's eyes surveyed the group in front of him as they all nodded in approval.

"Lets see... I'll take Claude and Lysithea. We'll take the northern route, so the other six of you go west." The professor locked eyes with a slightly trembling Ignatz. "You see the archer on the first plot? I can't get close enough to kill him with my sword, and the counterattack magic I know won't reach that far. I'll need you to snipe him. Come with Claude, Lysithea and I at first but then break of from the group."

Ignatz nodded and gulped at the same time.

"Now, everyone! Advance!"

Chaos ensued. The group ran up the stairs, dodging flights of arrows sent by the archer at the entrance. The thief was good, but none of his arrows found purchase in students or their professor.

"Ignatz. On my command, fire." Byleth waited for an opening in the archer's seemingly endless flight of arrows, and when the thief began to reach for his quiver, Byleth sent his hand forward.

"Fire!"

Ignatz released the bowstring and let the arrow fly. His aim was deadly, as the arrow found purchase in the archer's thigh. The man screamed in pain.

"Go finish him off, Ignatz."

The moment of truth.

Byleth tore his eyes off from his student in order to see a swordsman running at him, full tilt. The man raised his sword, preparing to cleave the professor in two- but Byleth countered, landing a swift blow to the chest of the man, knocking him backward. Byleth quickly threw his sword through the heart of his attacker.

A quick end.

Covered in someone else's blood, Byleth turned his head to locate Ignatz. Finally, he caught sight of the boy-

Lowering his bow?!

Byleth grunted in frustration as he ran up to the boy and the now-kneeling thief. 

"Spare me, please, I beg of you-" But the thief was silenced as Byleth slammed the hilt of his sword into the man's skull. He whirled on Ignatz and snarled.

"Did you learn NOTHING?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Keep in mind the story's gonna get better. And Ama2urre, you're awesome.
> 
> Love, 'Finity


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending to the bandit battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Ama2urre, who's been sticking with B through thick and thin.

Byleth shook himself awake. He was angry at the boy who stood before him, as the task he beset to him was simple.

Kill all who still stand in your way.

He glared at the boy, but realizing there was more work to be done, he sent off north. 

He needed to kill Kostas. 

Claude already sat at the front of his battalion, bow readied and firing at a swordsman guarding the staircase to where the boss thief lay. The Reigan shot, and sent a rain of arrows from his battalion onto the man. The swordsman fell.

Running over, Byleth sent a nod of reassurance to Claude. They regrouped.

"Teach, I think there's three more on the second plot." Claude wiped sweat from his brow, gazing at Byleth from hazel eyes. "Do you have a plan?"

Byleth hinted a grin at his friend. "As a matter of fact, I think I do. We can approach with a hint of stealth from the front, and you can shoot from a distance to catch the swordsman in front off-guard. Then I can come in from the left and attack the other. The third will undoubtedly attack me, and I've got counterattack magic for that." He looked at Claude with a tilt to his head. "Does that sound like a plan?"

"It sure does, my friend."

Friend?

"Then let's go. We have to pick up the pace if we want to pull off the flank."

They began to march, pulling the ranks of their battalions forward quickly, as if they had to run.

Byleth turned to Claude before running his battalion left. "Take the right, and shoot the swordsman."

"Of course."

They split off. Byleth and his men dashed forward, pushing the front lines of the northern flank. He could catch a glimpse of the rest of the group at the west flank fighting off a few axe-users, but not enough to be worried about. He signaled their advance with a Bolting on a pillar.

As if on cue, a swordsman took notice of Byleth with his sword tucked in his sheath. The man ran, catching the professor off guard and getting a heavy hit right to Byleth's face.

He could feel blood drip down from the corner of his mouth.

No time to draw his sword, Byleth shot a well-placed Thunder at the man's head, and with a sickening crack, he dropped. Byleth unsheathed his sword and plunged it through the heart of the man.

Byleth turned his head and began to run at the stronghold where Kostas held, counterattack magic ready for when the other man ran at him. Sword raised, he caught a glimpse of Claude shooting down a swordsman at the right. He snarled at the man who stand before him.

"Hey, you're the mercenary from before!" Kostas sounded genuinely surprised.

"You're right, I am," Byleth snarled. "But this time, I won't let you get away!"

They locked weapons. Kostas' axe swung full force at Byleth, but he bent over to dodge its path. He countered with a swift kick to the knees. 

Kostas doubled over, knocked prone as Byleth raised his sword above his head.

Silver met flesh, and the bandit commander was no more.

Something was off. Byleth could feel it. His mind snapped to his memorization of the plot, and a realization hit him.

Wasn't there supposed to be another swordsman?

"Teach..." Claude's voice came from the right of the stronghold. A swordsman stood in front of him, arrow through skull. But Byleth saw past that.

He only saw Claude, with the knife in his chest.

The world went tunnel-vision and Byleth dropped his weapon and ran to him just as he collapsed next to the corpses around him.

Byleth crouched next to his friend, and held him up so that he was looking at the man while blood poured out of his mouth.

"Teach...Te...Teach...?"

"Claude- Claude, no.." Claude coughed up a fresh round of blood, and he smiled. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and place his hand at the nape of Byleth's neck. He used his remaining strength to pull himself up, closer.

He planted a small kiss on Byleth's cheek, and lowered himself back down.

Byleth grabbed his hand. "I hope that says enough, Teach..."

He closed his eyes, and breathed his last.

Byleth sat there, a look of pure devastation on his face as the world shattered around him. His eyes glowed, brimming with tears. 

But the drops never hit the ground.

His eyes...glowed?

Byleth sat there, holding the hand of his lost friend, alone in the darkness of his mind.

Wailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time I talk a little about myself.
> 
> I was born with a cataract-overrun left eye, and I'm partially blind in that eye. I have trouble reading and writing, which explains the several typos found here and in my other stories (sorry!) I have to read some stories and play some video games with a voice assist, and Fire Emblem: Three Houses was one of the games I could play by myself. I loved the voiceovers. I fell in love with the game, hence this terrible fan fiction.
> 
> I've been very busy lately. My mother's birthday is approaching and I've taken it upon myself to bake her a cake, I'm arranging a piece of music for my symphony orchestra (which I play cello in), and between opening semester exams and my work I've found I'm overwhelmed, under-rested and left with barely any time for writing.
> 
> I think I've decided that I will post every Saturday. Maybe as a special treat I'll find time to write during the week, but I doubt that will be a frequent occurrence.
> 
> Comments are welcome with open arms, whether they be criticism or praise, love or hate, I'm always willing to listen.
> 
> Love, Finity


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth talks to a friend he's never met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Another chapter to write an post, in the middle of a day where I'm doing to many things already.
> 
> My parents requested my services in household chores, so I was called from my little town in the middle of nowhere to a somewhat littler town in even more nowhere. 
> 
> My eye hasn't gotten any better, but I have been looking (pun) forward to writing. Every once in a while, a parent will enter my room and ask what I'm writing, and ill tell them. 
> 
> I'm not sure if they're disappointed in me for writing fan fiction, or proud of me for actually writing.
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual. I had more time, and I wanted this to get good. I hope y'all enjoy!

All was quiet.

Byleth sat there, and in his arms lay an unmoving Claude.

For the first time in his life, he sobbed.

A bloody resemblance of a kiss on his cheek, Byleth saw only the friend lying dead in his arms. Only the friend who came into the classroom wearing his shoes on the wrong feet, Only the friend who ate "secretly" while Byleth taught, and only the friend who didn't see Byleth for the Ashen Demon people called him.

All was dark.

It was now that Byleth truly saw what lay before him; pure, solid blackness. Was this normal? Did every grieving person see this?

"How long must you sit there, crying, before you do something about your friend?"

Byleth whirled around, almost tumbling over at the shock of the voice behind him. He began to take in the strangest sight he ever saw.

A girl, looking of about ten years old, sat on an intricate throne. She wore clothes fit for a princess, or of one of high revere. She seemed to laze about her chair, perched with her head leaning on one fist and the other in her lap. She sighed loudly, and began to speak again.

"If only you would've listened to me..." She sat up, leaning forward to close some of the wide gap of distance between her and the professor who lay stunned on the ground.

"Alas, I could've kept you out of situations like these; and yet, you still drink your poisons, keeping me silent and your body full of rubbish." She sighed again, but rose from her chair this time. "You never seem to stop, do you, Byleth? I can't say so much as a word whilst you swallow the drinks that slowly kill you. And you never even realize the negative effects!" 

Byleth only gulped, hard, before finally grasping whatever courage he possessed to speak. 

"H-How do you know my name?"

The girl only laughed, and began to descend the stairs between her and the alcoholic. "I know everything about you, Byleth. I know you hate spiders. I know you love sandwiches. I know you're afraid of your own power, and I know you're a selfish boulder of a man who only cares about himself!" She seemed to be engulfed in a sort of rage now, and Byleth could only back away as the girl, utterly dignified, chastised him even though she was half his height.

"You haven't even the politeness to ask of myself! It's always about you, isn't it, boulder?" Byleth only stared, hard, as the girl poked him in the chest with her finger. "Well, because I have sense, I will tell you my name. I am called Sothis, or The Beginning. And I've been here, trapped in this bore of a mind of yours, with nothing to do but watch you ruin your life!" She poked him again, hard, before directing her gaze to the dead corpse on the floor. She stared for a while, seemed to consider something, than spoke.

"I can help you with that problem, though. But I do have one condition." She pointed at the body of Claude peeking out from behind Byleth.

Byleth considered the girl before him, and spoke again.

"If there's anything you can do, I will undergo any condition."

"Anything?" Sothis smiled now, and placed her head in her hand mischievously. "I can save him-

If you stop drinking."

Byleth furrowed his eyebrows, and considered the offer. He glanced at Claude's body, tears still tracked on his face. He stared hard, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He turned to the girl in front of him.

"I will." 

She held out her tiny hand, which Byleth shook with his larger, gloved hand.

"Remember- Mistakes are not to be repeated." Sothis smiled, and in a whirl of color, she was gone.

Byleth stood at the front of the body of Kostas, the bandit leader. His bloodied sword in hand, the professor knew what he had to do.

He ran.

He could see bandits at the edge of his vision, and a smaller body weaving between the two swordsmen, shooting with dead accuracy.

It was Claude.

Alive.

Byleth, for the first time in a while, felt joy. He saw his friend, alive as ever, shoot the two swordsmen precisely where the killing points lay. The bodies collapsed, and Byleth still ran.

He needed to save him.

Claude turned to face the professor running full tilt in his direction, and his face twisted into an expression of confusion.

"Teach, what-?" 

But Byleth ran past him, and turned around to face his friend as he heard footsteps approach, quickly.

Byleth knocked Claude to the ground and turned around, just to see an assassin bandit, knife raised, tower above him.

There was nothing he could do.

Steel pierced flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Byleth, meeting Sothis like that.
> 
> Finally.
> 
> More claudeleth coming your way- I'm still writing!
> 
> I'm enjoying the posting on Saturdays thing- I'm locking into routine. But anyway, this one ends on a major cliffhanger. Sorry about that! I think my writings getting better, and I'm avoiding more typos. Tell me what you guys think! I'm always open to anything.


	8. 'Til death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothis and Byleth speak while things go wrong in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a great weekend so far, what about y'all?
> 
> My brother asked me to help paint his kitchen a really pretty purple color, so here I am, typing a story completely covered in paint.
> 
> Also I'm making my own work that's not a fanfiction. I haven't posted it anywhere yet, but it's a new experience for me as it's a horror story. So that's on my schedule, too.
> 
> I'm a big Splatoon2 player, and today there's a Splatfest. So, naturally, I've spent a lot of time doing that.
> 
> In any case, enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing.
> 
> SONG: Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's

All was dark again.

Byleth sat on the empty black space of his mind, but not alone. Next to him sat his new friend, the girl who lived in his consciousness.

He and she sat hand in hand.

Byleth was the first to speak, his voice sounding resonant over the echoing space. 

"Is there anything you can do?" He turned to the girl beside him, concern etched on his stony features.

She sighed, not looking into his face, but rather at the darkness around her. She squeezed his hand ever so slightly, enough to be a comfort as she spoke again.

"Alas, I cannot..." She seemed heartbroken. "I have used the extent of my power to save your friend. It seems we'll have to wait and see if you have a chance of survival." She sighed again, this time looking at Byleth with a look that rivaled pure sadness. "I don't know what will become of us, but I promise you I will be here. Always." 

Something new occurred- she buried her face in Byleth's shoulder, resting her head against the cloth of his coat and cape. She grasped his hand firmer now.

Byleth wrapped the girl in a short hug, squeezed her hand back, and Sothis pulled herself from the embrace.

She looked into his eyes, worry etched on her childlike features.

"I need you to check," she said. "I've been shielding you from the pain by keeping you here, but I need you to check if you will survive."

Byleth had no words for her, only a sigh and a curt nod in her direction.

"Go." She let go of Byleth's hand.

Byleth's eyes opened with a jolt, and he felt a fresh wave of warm blood pour from his mouth. He felt pounding in his skull. Was someone carrying him..? 

Byleth struggled to keep his eyes open as the pain exploded from all over his body. He WAS being carried, and it wasn't pleasant. Each of the person's steps reverberated like an axe to his skull, and his carrier seemed to be running.

The person who's shoulder Byleth's head rested on yelled, and the scream pierced Byleth's eardrums like a lance.

"HILDA?! HILDA!!" 

He recognized that voice...

It was someone roughly his own height, who had carried Byleth on their shoulder, with a hand on his back and under his knees while the professor's head rested on their shoulder.

Byleth caught a glimpse of a brown braid in his foggy vision, and his suspicions were confirmed.

Claude von Reigan was carrying him.

More blood came from Byleth's mouth as Claude ran towards the group across the plot, and a point of pain came from right above Byleth's chest.

He could still feel the knife in the joint of his neck and shoulder.

Byleth heard the gasps and cries of surprise coming from the group of people they approached, so he knew they had reached the rest of the Deer.

Claude started to lower the professor to the ground. Byleth protested ever so slightly by gathering his remaining strength and grasping Claude's forearm.

"...Cl..aude..?"

Byleth's eyes half open, he felt himself touch the ground on his back and saw his friend leaning over him. He seemed terrified...

"Teach! Teach? You're gonna be OK, alright? Teach?" Claude was leaning over the professor, worry etched on his gorgeous face. He shook Byleth ever so slightly to keep him conscious.

Claude looked up from his dying friend on the stone to the rest of his herd. Byleth heard him say "We need to remove the knife... I'll hold him down. Leonie, grab the knife. Hilda..."

Claude's voice slid out of his ears as Byleth started to fall into unconsciousness again, but Claude noticed just in time.

He shook him again, and Byleth whimpered as the pounding in his skull grew worse. He coughed up a fresh round of blood again.

"Three.." Byleth felt hands holding his forearms to the stone.

"Two.." someone grasped the knife in their hand while their other rested on his collarbone.

"One.." Byleth saw Claude form a grimace on his lips.

"NOW!" 

Pain exploded from his collar as Byleth felt a sharp object scrape his collarbone and extract itself from his flesh. He cried out sharply, and fell deep into unconsciousness yet again.

He came back to her crying.

Sothis was grasping his hand again, her other resting on his back and pushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't know, Sothis! I don't know!"

She shushed him, and squeezed his hand again.

They sat there for a few minutes in the strange quiet of his mind. She comforted him as he seemed to wallow in sorrow he'd never felt before.

"It hurt so much, Sothis..."

She smiled sadly, and brushed a strand of blue hair behind his ear. "I know, my friend. My rock. My boulder."

Byleth laughed sadly at this, tears still leaking from his eyes as he looked into hers.

"I have to go back, Sothis."

"You don't have to if you do not wish it."

"I want to live, Sothis. I want to live."

He smiled into her face, tears streaming down his cheeks still. He sat up straight, and laid his hand on top of hers that covered his own.

"I want to live."

He wrenched his hand from hers, and the world hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh
> 
> Love y'all


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude decides he can't let Byleth die on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY SHORT, I just had some other things to do. I promise the next one will be nice and long, though.

The world was colorful again, but Byleth's vision was tainted red with blood.

Someone was carrying him and pressing a bandage to his neck; he could feel the rough stitches of the cloth pressing against his open flesh.

He couldn't open his eyes more than halfway, especially when he felt the hammering of footsteps in his skull. He coughed up blood again, trying to spill his blood on himself and not the angel that was Claude.

He felt sick- someone had removed his coat and cape and he was left with only his gray tunic (which was torn open at the wound) and Byleth felt cold.

He began to shiver violently, and mustered whatever strength remained in his torso to wrap his arms around Claude's waist. His friend took notice of this.

Not stopping in his frantic running, Claude began to speak to Byleth.

"Teach? Teach! Teach, We're almost back to the monastery. I didn't want to put you on a horse, it would've just- Teach?" 

Claude was interrupted by more violent shivering from Byleth.

"Teach, no! I won't let you die on me. Talk to me, Teach!" He sounded frantic again.

Byleth opened his mouth to speak, but he only managed a cough and a new dribble of red down his chin.

"I've sent Leonie on ahead a while ago- she should've reached Garreg Mach at least ten minutes ago. Jeralt should know by now."

Now it was Byleth's turn to attempt speech. 

"No...Claude..Jer..alt?" His eyelids began to feel heavy again, and his tight grip on Claude's waist seemed to slacken. 

Claude, however, seemed to take notice of this and he began to yell.

"No, Byleth! You gotta stay with me, Okay Teach?!" 

Byleth?

The world hurt like fire, and Claude von Reigan was the only person keeping Byleth Eisner living.

Claude began to speak again, this time louder. He shouted random things, incoherent things, and random questions to keep Byleth's attention.

Byleth tightened his grip on his friend again, this time focusing on his rattling breath and the sound of Claude's boots hitting stone.

"We're here, Byleth! Hold on, Teach..."

The next thing that reached Byleth's ears was something that could've broken his heart into two pieces.

"WHERE'S MY SON?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at 1am and finished it now, sorry it's not long all all.
> 
> Love, Fi


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to summarize this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Late August. The season of 80% humidity and 100 degree weather. Sometimes it seems that the outdoors is trying to kill me.
> 
> Quarantine week number.... I've lost count. I've been stuck either in my own place, my parents', or my brother's. My little sister though it was funny to turn off voiceover on my games. (I figured out how to turn it back on). 
> 
> My doctor said I have one more surgery on my eye, and if this doesn't work, I'm going to go fully blind in my left eye. Right now it's all just fog.
> 
> Anyway, I'm writing now, and after a chapter I wrote in 15 minutes last Sunday maybe this'll be better.

Jeralt held his son against the crook of his neck as he awaited Manuela's arrival to the entrance hall. It was almost embarrassing to the seasoned knight that so many children might watch him cry over an injury that wasn't even to his own body; but alas, he could not help the tears at bay. 

"Do you remember the time I first took you horseback riding? You were..." mental calculation between sobs. "Eight, I think. The horse nearly trampled you, and you didn't even cry." Jeralt wiped a fat tear seeping out of his eye before it landed on Byleth's ash-colored hair. 

Jeralt began to laugh, but this laugh was different from the low-throated chuckles he made during his times of happiness. This laugh had the air of a sob, one that made Byleth wrap his arms around his father's chest.

"Was I really that bad of a father, B?" He embraced his son in return, resulting in a low gasp and a fresh wave of blood from the boy in his arms.

Claude stood aghast in the corner, at the head of his throng of deer. His face was a ghostly white. He murmured to himself over and over again, like a twisted and dark mantra. "My fault...?"

Byleth heard, but did not see, his friend of a Deer standing in his group. He muttered into Jeralt's ear as he seemingly sobbed over the child in his arms.

"Claude..."

Jeralt turned his gaze to Claude, and pointed in his direction. 

"You, Reigan. Come..."

Claude cautiously stepped forward, his face paler than before. He kneeled in front of the father and son pair on the floor of the entrance hall.

Byleth, his eyes closed, coughed as he took his bloodstained hand and grasped the hand of the friend in front of him. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he spoke in a quiet whisper.

"Shed no tears for me, my friend..." 

The color drained out of Byleth's face and seemingly took the life with it.

"I'M HERE! Move, OUT OF THE WAY!" Manuela whisked down the entrance hall, her panicked steps echoing through the cavernous ceiling. Her usually neatly combed hair askew, she shoved some distressed students out of her path to the bleeding professor on the cold tile.

She kneeled next to the startling scene on the floor and placed her medical bag beside her. The first thing she tried to do was place her hand on Byleth's chest.

She was swatted away by Jeralt. His face covered in tear tracks, he whispered something in her general direction.

Manuela seemed to have a stricken reaction to whatever the Captain told her, and instead moved her hand to Byleth's wrist. She felt around, and announced with a satisfied but terrified look etched on her features.

"He's alive, but won't be for long. Let's get him to the infirmary." She tilted her head in Claude's direction. "You, take your house back to the classroom or maybe get something to eat-" but she was cut off by an outrageous noise from the Alliance heir.

He stood, anger finally haven broken through the wall that is his mind. He pointed a finger at Manuela and shouted.

"You expect me," he began, "You expect me to leave! You expect me to take all my worry aside and go to the dining hall, when this man just TOOK A KNIFE FOR ME?!" He was outraged now, and took it upon himself to send a furious laugh at a stricken Manuela. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I WOULDN'T LEAVE FOR ALL THE GOLD OR POWER IN FÓDLAN!" 

He took a deep breath. "Teach is a part of our herd. He's the lead stag- the one the fawns can't survive without! I don't give a damn if you're a professor and I'm "disobeying a direct order", but you can't expect me to stay behind while teach here dies from a knife wound meant for me!"

The deer murmur in agreement. Hilda pumps her fist in the air and shouts. Raphael seems outraged just like Claude, and Lysithea and Leonie shout well-placed comments throughout Claude's speech. Marianne hangs her head, but seems to murmur along with the others. Lorenz flips his hair in distaste. Ignatz shakes himself and furrows his brow.

"He may be strict," Claude continues. "He may be carved out of stone, and he may even be the demon that people make him out to be! But he's our teach. And you better learn," he turns his furious gaze back to Manuela. "And you better learn that us deer never leave anyone behind." His face is red now.

"You better learn, dammit, to fear the Deer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Another chapter I've squeezed out of an empty brain of mine.
> 
> I'll probably write more tomorrow.
> 
> Say something if you're DEAD TIRED of corona and we can form a 'I'm dead tired of corona' club.
> 
> Love y'all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've done all I could, and now it's just time to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, September. Where I live, their are only four months of the year where the weather is perfect; April, May, September, and October.
> 
> My Father's birthday passed uneventfully, just like my Mother's, and it was a great lot of fun playing card games with my tiny little family in the middle of nowhere.
> 
> My eye surgery takes place on Tuesday of this week, so I'm really nervous about that. This one will determine whether or not they can fix my eye. 
> 
> I was really busy today, so this one might be a little later than usual. Sorry about that.
> 
> SONGS: Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare)

"Well, that's all I can do for now. We'll just have to wait and see how he does."

It's been two hours, and Byleth Eisner lay shirtless on a bed in the infirmary. He had a fresh bandage on his shoulder and newly threaded stitches in the cuts around the wound. 

Claude sat in a wooden chair in the corner, his head in his hands. He was breathing lightly in a slow rhythm, indicating the possibility that the boy was asleep. Jeralt was standing over Byleth in his bed, brushing his blue hair out of his face.

Jeralt seemed utterly depressed- he ran his fingers gently over the very many scars that coated Byleth's body. His hand stopped over a large, ragged scar that twisted just beneath his collarbone.

"Where was I when this happened...?" He muttered to himself. Manuela seemed to not hear. "Am I really that bad of a father?"

Manuela discarded her needle and thread into a bucket in the corner. She strode over to the sleeping boy in the chair. She lightly shook his shoulders.

"Huh...What? Who...Oh, Manuela." Claude opened his eyes blearily. "What do you need?" He said with a yawn.

"I'm going to try to wake him up now." She tapped her chin with a manicured finger. "I thought you might want to be awake for that."

Claude jumped. "Absolutely," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Manuela strode over to the blue-haired figure on the bed. She rubbed her hands together.

There was a flag of white light, and Manuela's hands were engulfed in a spiritlike fire. There was a light warmth radiating of the Faith magic she relied on. In a gentle motion, she pressed her hands to Byleth's bare chest.

Nothing happened.

Manuela's face turned a shade of pink, and she cleared her throat embarrasedly. "Oh...um, that happens sometimes. I'll just, um, try again, then..." She rubbed her hands together again, and the white fire on her palms grew brighter and more lively.

"There we go," she said, and placed her hands on Byleth's chest again.

Incomprehensible things began to occur.

Byleth's eyes opened to an empty glaze that wasn't his regular blue. It was a solid, hazy

_green._

Jeralt stepped away in shock; this wasn't his son. He though he caught a glimpse of thicker eyelashes on the boy he raised from a child.

Byleth convulsed. His eyes, now green, shook in their sockets in a way to make even the strongest warrior shiver. He looked above him, his eyes locking on everything but not seeing anything.

He made a small grunt, and it revealed the strangeness of his voice. Now it was Manuela and Claude's turn to step back in horror.

His voice was his own tenor, but overlapping it was the voice of a young girl. The seemed to speak in unison, but the only mouth moving was Byleth's.

" ** _THE GODDESS ALWAYS LIVES IN HEAVEN AND FÓDLAN._** "

He repeated the same foreign phrase in a foreign voice, shaking violently as a small light appeared around his heart.

This was apparently to much for him.

Byleth's eyes flashed with a brilliant light. The light in his chest disappeared, and a small shriek in the girl's voice echoed through the infirmary. Byleth stopped shivering suddenly. He dropped into a position on the bed again, his hair wild and his forehead slick with sweat.

All was still again.

Jeralt was the first to speak. He stood from his shocked fall on the floor.

" _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Manuela crept over to Byleth's bedside, and peered into his face.

His eyes fluttered gently open.

Dark blue eyes met hers.

"Where...Am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was some fun writing and a fun little plot twist.
> 
> Anybody catch from where the phrase was from?
> 
> Love, Fi


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm..... I really suck at summaries.
> 
> Byleth tries to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm finally going to progress with the story here. There's a WHOLE LOTTA CLAUDELETH incoming for the next few chapters. That I can promise.
> 
> I was bored, so I decided to write more.
> 
> I'm currently indulging in the extravagant amount of fun that is the Crimson Flower route.
> 
> I have also recruited every recruitable character.

Byleth sat up in the infirmary bed, sipping a small cup of tea and reading a book that lay open on his lap. He turned the pages slowly and quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping Claude in the chair beside his bed.

The friend beside him was completely knocked out, or so it seemed. One might've thought him unconscious.

Byleth moved to bookmark his place in his text, but was stopped by a very sharp twinge in his shoulder.

He groaned, and removed the black shirt he wore to look at the wound. 

It was ugly. That was for certain.

Byleth had endured wounds that hurt more than this or were more fatal, but this wound had an odd shape and size- Byleth could only guess that the knife in question was not an ordinary dagger.

He sighed. "I wasn't fast enough..." He mumbled to himself.

Claude snorted in his sleep.

Byleth removed the covers from his bed and swung his legs out to the side to get up. Before he stood, he slipped into the black shirt again.

He wore the black short-sleeve turtleneck he always wore underneath his coat and cape, and his pair of loose gray trousers. His feet were bare, but he managed to spot his boots underneath a pile of cloth in the corner of the room.

Byleth made a move to stand, but almost immediately sat back down again.

"Dammit. I'm so... dizzy," he said to no one in particular.

He rubbed his temples, brushing ashy blue hair out of his eyes in the process. He took a deep breath, and stood again.

He wobbled a bit, but rested his hand on the pole that held his coat and cape. He took deep breaths and tried to walk.

At first, he paced slow laps around the infirmary, and eventually regained his balance.

He could walk again!

The smallest of smiles on his face, Byleth made his way the the mirror on the wall.

Ouch, he was a mess.

He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair a mess and small cuts and scratches all over his face. 

But then he noticed something odd- for a split second, he thought he caught a glimpse of a vibrant green in his eyes.

It was now that Byleth fell down in shock- his body racked with shivers as he struggled to comprehend the last thing he saw in the mirror. His eyes had turned green!

"What the hell?!"

He thought he must have imagined it, but the way he felt during the split second of green eyes was terrible. It was like his consciousness was trying to fight off an intruder in his mind. He shivered again.

Now, he had the worst and strangest sensation he'd ever had. 

It was like watching a play through someone else's eyes- he had no control over his own body. He was cold, like stone, as he saw his vessel fall to the floor through his distanced vision.

"Well, THERE you are!"

A girl's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take whatever advice, suggestions, and comments y'all are willing to give me. As I finally approach 1000 hits, I've decided that this might be one of my best fics.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth hears out a boy in need of a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I am So. Tired.
> 
> I finished my Crimson Flower route to an S-Support of Sylvain, so now I'm starting Silver Snow.
> 
> I'm trying to work on a piece of fan art to go with this story, I might post it if I like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this segway into the next story part!

Byleth Eisner had always loved running.

Back when he was still a merc, he would take a sword and run around the forest. It brought him back to himself, after detaching his mind from his emotions in the previous skirmish or job.

Jeralt never minded, he just disliked the fact that his B used it as an excuse to be alone. 

Now, Byleth took laps around the Cathedral.

He loved the way he felt a shock in his heel every time his boot hit pavement- the way he felt some sort of physical exertion. 

Nothing like he felt when he fought.

Byleth reflected. The girl in his head wasn't any help- she tried to distract him from his laps.

"Why are you running?"

"I need to clear my head," he mumbled.

"Clear it of what?" 

"Thoughts. Emotions. All they do is get in the way of my strength."

"You already have so much strength, why do you need more?"

"It's never enough."

"I know everything about you," the girl's voice began. "I especially know about the way you fight. The little wrist technique you've put too much thought into to swing your sword. And I know, oddly enough," she said,

"That sometimes, fighting BORES you."

At this, Byleth slowed. He stood there, behind the Cathedral corner, with a new expression on his face.

He looked...lost.

"You're TOO strong, boulder. You've lost the thrill of the fight, haven't you?"

Byleth had no response, only a retake in his quick steps. He picked up his pace again.

He ignored the now-familiar twinge in his shoulder as he changed route to go back to his classroom. Down the bridge, throughout the hall- it was all relatively familiar to him.

The thing he still couldn't get used to was the monastery sights. The sounds and smells, too- as he ran, Byleth always took care to observe the things around him.

The cries of "hello, professor," and "Greetings, Professor Eisner" ran through his ears without a response. Byleth observed Edelgard and her Eagles running through was seemed to be a practice drill at the training grounds- He saw some of the Deer at the greenhouse and fishing pond enjoying themselves in the soft sunlight. He noticed Dedue struggling to wrestle a handful of weeds out of Dimitri's hands- was he trying to eat them?

Never mind that- Byleth noticed Sothis had finally shut up. And he was getting a terribly strong urge to drink again.

Most times it took over him. The urge overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn't breathe- to where he snuck a glass when Sothis was presumably asleep. He had yet to keep his promise.

This time, it wasn't as bad- the fact that he was running definitely helped. His footsteps hit pavement in a beautifully kept pace as he passed Jeralt.

"Hey, B." 

"Hello, father."

The interaction was short, for Byleth had passed in a matter of minutes.

Byleth's thoughts kept going back to his eyes.

Why were they green? What was that horrible feeling? Why did they change color at random points? He knew he had to do some major thinking.

It was now that Byleth's running took him to an odd sight- a small, gray haired kingdom boy was sitting alone under the gazebo, head in hands. Was he crying...?

Byleth sighed internally. He knew what Seteth would say- it was his "duty as a professor" to see what was ailing the boy.

Byleth slowed pace, and ruffled his blue hair to dry it out. He sat across from the boy.

"Ashe, was it?" Byleth awkwardly tried to begin a conversation. "May I ask what is the matter?"

The boy lifted green eyes to Byleth's blue, revealing tears soaked cheeks.

"Lonato..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go take a nap.
> 
> Love, Fi


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have BIG NEWS.
> 
> I woke up this morning, and the first thing I did was look in the mirror.
> 
> MY EYE WAS BLUE.
> 
> Not nearly as blue as my other eye- it was kinda like a gray-blue and it was still foggy, but my eye was BLUE.
> 
> I think that means that I might be able to see again after she while. I called my doctor, and she said that was fantastic news and that I would probably need one or two more operations for my eye to be fully functional, but still.
> 
> My eye's gonna work!

"Get back!"

Byleth's gloved hand pushed an ashy-haired boy behind him, and the bow crouched behind Byleth's frame as an arrow struck the spot the boy was standing seconds before. He was crying.

"Why, Lonato?!"

Byleth gripped his sword hilt harder- it was he and this boy against a battalion running full-speed at them.

Byleth knew a civilian fighter when he saw one; it was the way they held their weapon and the sort of carelessness in which they swung it. These fighters were the definition of civilian- weak in a sort of sense.

The battalion charged. Ashe nocked an arrow and sniped a swordsman at the front of the group, and Byleth could do nothing but pity the leader of this battalion. Their formation was terrible- they placed the archers at the front and the axes in the back, and they charged with a recklessness Byleth had only seen before in a civilian militia.

What happened next could only be described as a massacre; Ashe stayed behind the front-line monster that was Byleth and shot from afar. Byleth took on an entire battalion of thieves head-on.

There lay a scene of brutality before the two. Ashe cried even harder as he scanned the ranks of the dead. Byleth grabbed his shoulder in a gesture of sympathy.

"Come, Ashe. We've left to see if the second group reached the target."

The thick layers of fog made it impossible to see the other group that was larger and led by Claude. Byleth grabbed Ashe's hand and pulled the crying boy forward.

They ran.

As soon as their feet set foot in the forest, the fog seemed to clear. It was strange; it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Teach!"

Byleth's head snapped to the direction of Claude as he came running to a halt in front of Byleth. He wiped a layer of sweat off his forehead.

"Teach, it was magical fog! Leonie and Lysithea were able to find a strange looking mage in black robes and a mask, they took him out and the fog cleared."

Byleth nodded and opened his mouth respond, but then a horn sounded off from the other side of the plains. A blue banner rose over a old man on horseback.

"That's him! LONATO!"

Ashe tried to call for his adoptive father, but the man either pretended not to hear or didn't hear at all.

A call from the forest.

"BYLETH!"

He recognized Catherine's voice. She and her ranks of soldiers ran to catch up with the congregation of their own soldiers at the foot of the enemy ranks.

"You take your students around the right side, I'll approach from the front. We'll flank him, and remember; taking out Lonato is our top priority."

Byleth nodded. "Claude, Ashe, you come with me and we'll add a second group at the rear flank of everyone else. I want Lysithea at the front."

There were murmurs and nods among his students. Ashe cried silently.

"Go!"

Catherine positioned Thunderbrand on her shoulder in a way for maximum mobility and pushed her battalion forward in haste. Byleth did the same with his students, only approaching from the left 

Byleth and Catherine disposed of the front guard easily. Lonato himself was tougher.

"You're the new professor at the academy, aren't you? You work for that monster, Rhea. You're only her dog; you know nothing of her true power."

Byleth had no response for this, only a sword swing at his horse which he dodged with some effort.

Catherine approached from the front, and Lonato's face took on a look of fury.

"Thunder Catherine. You killed Christophe,"

"He was wrong in his ways, Lonato. And I see no way to accomplish anything by raising arms at the church," she said.

"No matter. I'll kill you where you stand." Lonato's readied his lance.

Catherine was the first to hit, with a well-placed slash across his torso. He stumbled, and Byleth took the opportunity to slam his sword into his gut. His face went pale.

Finally, an arrow struck the man straight through his skull, and Byleth turned to see Ashe with his bow up and his bowstring vibrating.

Catherine attended to Lonato's corpse as Byleth ran to Ashe. Strangely enough, the boy had stopped crying. He turned to look Byleth straight in the eye.

"May I join your class?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing, writing, writing. If y'all are bored, check out my new story, 'Pavise'. The last chapter is nearly finished.
> 
> Love, Fi


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this crap at midnight, sorry; I'm drunk on sleep deprivation. My cat also thinks it funny to sit on my keyboard. Here, I'll let him finish the note. hfbiah :-/.. hajj. Jiiijannjajnsk hhhhhhhsh js
> 
> He's an odd duck, I say.

Byleth sat atop his bed, legs folded neatly and his hands resting on his knees. He had much to ponder.

His eyes closed, and he took deep breaths in a way to keep himself calm and composed. He had no idea what the Ashe boy saw in him that he didn't see in Hanneman or Manuela, but he wasn't about to say no to a boy who just killed his own father.

The boy was taking it well, in a way that seemed he had lost all form of feeling. He cried no more, only ate his meals in silence and attended the lessons Byleth sought to use to improve the Deer in combat quality.

Byleth, in his daily duties, always seemed to catch a glimpse of tawny gray hair in the corner of his vision as the boy silently attended group meals and studied at the library. His Deer were extremely good sports about the new addition to the house.

Who hadn't taken it well was Dimitri. 

Byleth still had fresh memories of the incident; it happened at the dining hall. Ashe had encountered the Blue-clad house leader in the food line, and the first thing the blond boy did was give Ashe an earful.

Dimitri began the process as simply a lecture, as in "loyalty to Faerghus thrown aside", but then he really began to shout abuse at the newest Deer. Byleth had originally considered the Lion leader as calm and composed, but now he simply had no idea what to think of him anymore.

"You're a disgrace to the name of Faerghus," he had snarled, gripping Ashe's shoulder much harder than he must've realized. "I can't believe a future knight would throw away his loyalty like that. I thought you a friend!"

Ashe took the insults without so much as a wince, but his empty gaze never caught Dimitri's icy one.

Byleth, minding his own business at his table in the corner, had decided to intervene. Sothis had convinced him.

He needed only to stand. As the sound of his chair scraping the stone floor rang throughout the dining hall, all went silent. Many heads turned in the direction of the professor staring with a glare seemingly made of ice and gloved fists. His gaze, sharp as a sword's edge, caught Dimitri's.

That shut the boar up.

Dimitri only gulped as he returned to his seat at the Lions table, directly across from Ashe's now empty one. He looked into his plate.

Byleth sat back down and the murmurs from the house tables began to replace themselves.

Now, Byleth took another deep breath from his spot on the neat covers of his bed. He cleared his head of all intrusive thoughts.

Save Sothis.

"Honestly, Boulder. You should do something about the Ashe boy. You broke him," she said with an out-of-place giggle. "You could take him to the infirmary, or to the counselor." She sighed, and contemplated her own thoughts for a second.

"It might be just me," she began, carefully. "But it seems like a case of melancholia. Depression. This isn't good. You should do something about it. Or rather, I."

Byleth's lips curved upward in a small snarl. He needed some time to himself, to think. To clear his head of the intrusive thoughts and emotions that kept creeping into the confines of his mind.

"Oh, fine. I get it." Sothis' voice whirled out of hearing, to Byleth's delight.

Just as Byleth began to settle into his catatonic state of thought, three sharp raps came from the other side of the wooden door.

Sharp teal eyes snapped open and Byleth shifted from his cross-leggedness on the bed.

"Goddess abound, can't I get one moment to myself around here?" He grumbled. Not bothering to get up from his sitting position on the bed, he sighed, and called to the door.

"You may enter."

Claude opened the door. His hand pushed open the piece of wood and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Teach. You'll never guess wh-" His lounge stopped.

Claude took in the sight in front of him.

His teach sat on a small, strangely neat bed cross-legged and eyes closed, palms resting face down on his knees. Claude's hazel gaze traveled down the professor's form, catching the way his black turtleneck hugged his torso brought to show well toned muscle and a battle-hardened shape. His eyes raked over the short sleeves that revealed scars from last battles- a straight line from a sword, a pierce from a lance, a puncture from a bow, a jagged cut from an axe. The green of his eyes also wavered over the way his blue hair perfectly framed his face, and the unusual thickness of his eyelashes as they lay shut.

Heat creeped up into Claude's neck and cheeks. He had paused for too long, and now Byleth was going to notice.

"...Yes? Do you need something, Claude?" His teach broke the silence, not even caring to open his eyes.

Claude gulped, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah.. Um, Lonato's body has just been looked over, and apparently he carried a note planning the assassination of the archbishop."

Teal eyes opened to meet his hazel. The first thing he said caught Claude off guard.

"It's a distraction."

Claude laughed, nervously. Goddess, he was so unlike himself right now. "Wow, Teach. You really are quick on the uptake. That's exactly what I spent half an hour deciding."

Byleth showed no sign of a smile at Claude's joke. "It was too easily concealed. The western church wanted us to find it, that's why they have it to Lonato. They knew we were going to kill him and find the note."

Byleth closed his eyes again.

"Or I'm over thinking it," he said, monotonously.

Claude replied hastily. "Either way, the archbishop needs our assistance during the Rite of Rebirth," Claude said. "Just thought you need to know."

Byleth waved a hand, lazily.

"Good day, Claude."

The door latched shut, and Byleth was alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep now. Y'all are great, I just hit 1000 hits. This is also one of my favorite chapters so far.
> 
> I'm experimenting with descriptive language 
> 
> Love, Fi


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone here know why I'm at my most productive at midnight? I get all my ideas when I'm supposed to be sleeping. It's rather frustrating.
> 
> If y'all are interested, check out my new story "Pavise". I'll finish it up soon, the second chapter should be up in a little bit.

The door snapped shut behind him, and Claude von Reigan stood bewildered outside of his Teach's door. He had no idea of what the hell just came over him.

He was known amongst his classmates for being quick, witty, and snappy; but when he tried to strike up a simple conversation with the goddess-foresakenly attractive man who taught his class he just froze.

The professor didn't seem to have an adequate amount of self-awareness; he seemed to think nothing of it when he trained shirtless in the knight's hall. Sometimes Claude would sit atop a bookshelf and watch him struggle with the perfect lance positions or the best way to hold an axe.

Not that he was stalking him or anything; that's just weird.

Claude knew the first thing he should do was talk to Hilda. She knew more about men than he ever would.

Yes, that's it. Hilda.

Claude took a deep breath and started in the direction of the dormitory. Even thought it was later in the evening, she would still surely let him into her room.

Claude stopped abruptly as he heard a door handle click behind him. He whirled around.

There was a swish of blue in his vision; and the lock was replaced on Professor Eisner's door. His Teach had left.

Claude shook his head, he shouldn't be concerning himself with the comings and goings of other people. He took quicker steps in the direction of the dormitory.

After several minutes, Claude had reached the outside of Hilda's wooden door. He knocked lightly, three times then a fourth after a pause. She would know it was him.

Sure enough, a light voice sounded from the inside of the room. "Ah, Claudey. Come in!"

Claude creaked open the door to a peculiar sight. Hilda sat upright in her bed, and in her lap she stroked a braid of blue hair gently. The form of Marianne shuddered with small, sleeping breaths.

"Is that...?"

Hilda answered quietly, not stopping in her stroking of the blue hair. "Yeah. She came to me earlier today about nightmares; I thought this might help her out."

"Should I come back later?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. What's on your mind?" She shifted to face Claude as he sat on her couch, but carefully enough not to disturb the sleeping form of the girl in the blankets.

"It's about Teach."

Byleth needed a walk to clear his head, and he knew the perfect spot. It was just north of the knight's hall, perched in a spot to overlook the cliffs surrounding the monastery. Byleth would never admit it in person, but he loved the way the cold breeze touched his face.

As he approached the spot, he suddenly wished he had brought his cloak. Even thought it was midsummer, the cold of the mountain air reached his nerves in a way that only his favorite spot could.

His footfalls light and quick, he approached his spot; but stopped in his pace as he heard a voice.

There was a form standing exactly in the spot he loved to stand; they wore the uniform of the officer's academy, and twirls of orange hair marked their place just above the nape of their neck.

Byleth smiled to himself. He knew who this was.

What truly gave it away was the voice. Annette sang, her voice hitting the melodic phrases of the old knight's song perfectly in a way that only a soprano could hit. Byleth knew the girl loved to make up her own songs, but he also knew one could never match the feeling of a work song almost lost to time.

"Speak to me when the sunset glows,  
Scarlet in the way bloodbeasts know,  
Shadowed in purple hallow,  
Perfect in the way footfalls follow."

Byleth knew this song. It was a musical tale, one sung by experienced mercs in drinking bars. The lovely notes and story originated from the blue mountains of Faerghus.

He approached carefully as not to startle her. His own voice of tenor recited the next verse from memory. This was one he practiced- the mercy and his father made him sing for them one night.

"Blackened sky in all alight,  
Thunder cracks like sword tip bright,  
Clouds of gray patch blue moon,  
Knight's alike pitch fortune."

She turned, orange hair and blue-gray eyes catching in the sunset. She breathed in as if to sing the next verse, but Byleth started the song before her. She joined in seemingly perfect harmony.

"Lancetip, flame, and axe all might,  
Hear the tune of the new Knight's fight.  
Sword and armor clash abound,  
One most honorable receives the crown."

"Professor! I didn't know you could sing!"

Byleth smiled, looking at the sun slowly sinking into the horizon. "I hadn't heard that song in years."

"That's hard to believe, you sung it perfectly!" She giggled into her fist.

He changed the subject away from his hidden talent. "This is my favorite spot."

She nodded, looking off into the sunset to mirror him. "I found it a couple days ago, I've been coming here ever since."

A pause.

"Professor..."

"Yes?"

"There's a new dessert in the dining hall, would you like to try it with me? A little bird told me you like sweets."

Byleth decided now might be the time to joke. "If this is about Lorenz catching me eating cake in the Deer classroom, I don't want to hear any more about it," he glowered.

He chose right; the redhead burst into laughter. "You really should meet Mercie, she'd love you," she said, between hysterical giggles.

"I'm afraid I still have many touch-ups to accomplish on my social technique," he said.

"Ooh, sounds like a project! C'mon, professor Eisner! Let's go get some treats!"

Annette took a bite of custard. She pointed her spoon at the blue-haired man sitting across from her. He looked uncomfortable at the Lions table.

"So, professor, anyone catch your fancy?" She asked, rather bluntly.

He choked on his spoon. "Goddess, what brought on a question like that?!"

Annette burst into laughter yet again, gasping for breath. "Wow, Dimitri was right! You really can't take a joke!"

Heat creeped up on his cheeks. He struggled to change the subject. "Annette, I heard you're extremely skilled with reason magic," he said carefully, hastily deciding flattery was the best approach. 

"May I ask if you'd be willing to help the Deer guard the monastery at the Rite? Besides, we need someone cheerful like you to cheer up Ashe."

She stared at him, spoon hanging loosely in her hand. She pondered his question. Suddenly, she went from serious to silly in a heartbeat.

"Of course! It would be an honor; and yeah, I wanna see Ashe again!"

Byleth exhaled in relief; he didn't know what he'd do if she said no. He finds wished his bowl of custard. He unloved his right hand and held out calloused fingertips for a handshake.

"It's settled, then! All right, professor, ill see you at the Rite!" And she was gone, and he was alone.

Sothis butted in to his headspace.

"New friend?"

"I suppose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sucks all the life out of me, and the Rite is next chapter.
> 
> Love y'all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a few things to say:
> 
> One, tomorrow is Byleth's canonical birthday, so I'm posting a chapter in this story that has nothing to do with the plot and is focused on By's birthday. It'll be fluffy.
> 
> Two, I need about a hundred more hits for this to reach my top story. Go me!
> 
> Three, I'm thinking about doing a joint story with a gifted writer friend, Cormag_Ravenstaff. Check out their stuff.
> 
> Ok, enjoy this chapter I'm kinda fond of.
> 
> I don't know why, but this was the score going through my head when I wrote this. (I arranged this on flat) 
> 
> https://flat.io/score/5f64fabdaf4ebf6a0a0b2bc5-lilycove-city

Byleth knew that when the bell tower struck two o'clock, the audience chamber upstairs was empty.

He also knew about the storage room he found in the second floor.

When he decided on afternoon to investigate the door never opened, he wasn't disappointed.

It was full of training materials he could use! Weights, swords, shields... He would take his Deer on a special training day with all these supplies.

He smiled to himself, and took a few steps deeper into the closet.

A large, very dusty object caught his eye.

It was beautiful cherry wood, with ornate crest designs rimming the top. Keys of ivory sat untouched atop a protruding board, and Byleth knew he had never laid eyes on a piano more gorgeous.

He knew how to play. Jeralt had shown him the keys and how they played back at their cabin when he was a child of six years old; the shabby instrument catching his eye.

The one thing he remembered was shooing his father off the bench and playing. Also, the ghastly look on his father's face when he seemed to already know how to play.

Byleth took off his right glove and ran his calloused fingers gently along the golden ornamentation on the top of the instrument.

He knew he would move it soon.

When two o'clock came around the next day, Professor Eisner was nowhere to be found. Claude needed him; there was a stupid question on his paper he couldn't figure out. He had decided to scour the Officer's Academy to find his Teach, but to no avail.

He decided to check his Teach's room.

He walked swiftly over to the door of the Professor's dorm at the head of the first floor dormitory; he knocked thrice on the door.

No answer.

"Teach, I'm coming in," he said in a singsong voice.

Oddly enough, the door was unlocked. Claude opened the wooden door to an empty room.

He had never really seen how cold the room was before this. 

Claude's eyes scraped the bare corners of the room- the seemingly untouched bed, the scarily neat desk, the surprisingly clean white rug on the floor.

There wasn't an ounce of charm in the room. It didn't fit his Teach's personality at all.

Claude sighed, and shut the door. He would have to talk to Hilda about housewarming gifts...

But anyway, where was Byleth?

Claude had already searched nearly the entire monastery except the first floor. He guessed that left only the second.

Light bootsteps ascended the stairs leading to the second floor of the monastery, and Claude's graciously sharp hearing picked up on a sound.

Music.

It was a light waltz, played on the keys of a piano with a beautiful, warm tone. It was a fast dance; rhythm perfectly matching with the higher melody played on the right side of the keys. The cheerful tune resonated through the hallways of the second floor as Claude matched his footsteps to the beat of the song.

He twirled a bit, spinning in a way to match the song. His footsteps bounced to the tune.

Skies above, whoever this was really could PLAY.

Claude found himself grinning like an idiot. It was a catchy little waltz, and he followed the song through the doors of the Audience Chamber.

His jaw dropped.

Sitting there, on a bench with his hands running smoothly over the keys, was his Teach.

Byleth had his eyes closed and he seemed to be SWAYING to the light jaunt of the waltz. His hands, ungloved (to Claude's surprise), were playing in perfect harmony with one another.

Claude couldn't bring himself to mask his surprise with his usual fake smile. No, this smile that graced his lips was genuine.

His Byleth was still playing, oblivious to Claude's presence in the room. Claude found himself gazing at Byleth's perfect foam again.

He really did carry himself like a mercenary. He was straight-backed and his posture really did highlight his natural beauty. Skies, this man was GORGEOUS.

Claude gulped slightly, and began to chuckle lightly. He pushed the heat in his face down.

The tune stopped abruptly- in the middle of a musical sentence that Claude would never hear finished.

For his Byleth was staring right at him, his face red as a tomato.

"Oh, um, Claude," He gulped, averting his teal gaze. "Um, hello."

Claude laughed aloud, his light voice echoing off the corners of the Audience Chamber. 

"Aw, Teach, don't stop! That was amazing! I had no idea our stag could play!" 

Byleth smiled, just the tiniest tug at his lips. Claude had never seen a look of joy on his Teach's face before.

The tenor notes of Byleth's voice brought him back from space.

"I had written that song by myself as a child. My father made me play it at battalion gatherings."

"You WROTE that?!"

"Yes...?"

"Skies, that is AMAZING! I couldn't play that box of strings to save my life, let alone WRITE for it."

There was that red tinge in Byleth's cheeks again. 

"It is really not that impressive. I am sure there are many a citizen who can play better than I."

Claude wanted nothing more than for his Teach to play again.

"Will you play for me, Teach?"

"What would you like to hear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww I wanted this one to be short and cute and I succeeded. Ngl love this chapter, ill get on with the story in the next few.
> 
> Love, Fi


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's birthday rolls around, and the Deer decide to make it a fun day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say, THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL STORY.
> 
> IVE POSTED THIS ON BYLETH'S CANONICAL BIRTHDAY, SO ITS A STORY SPECIAL.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The door was unlocked, to Claude's surprise.

He knew it was a beautiful day outside; perfect weather and the brightly coloured birds accented the falling red leaves in a way that made it seem like one of Ignatz's paintings.

Claude's hands turned the door handle, very, very, slowly; the smallest sound would wake the man sleeping inside.

All he was here to do was open a window.

Right?

The door opened to his command, and to Claude's relief, the hinges made no sound. He crept into the room.

The first thing that caught his eye was his Teach, fast asleep on the white covers of the wooden bed. 

Claude couldn't help himself.

His eyes scanned the Professor's form. Skies, this man was perfect in every way, especially whilst he lay asleep.

His blue hair framed his face with highlight some of ashy gray, a few locks gone haywire and covering an eye or resting delicately atop his nose.

Claude also noticed the way his chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm, as if he were dreaming of a delicate waltz.

Claude shook his head to keep out the intrusive thoughts. He tiptoe across the white rug, careful not to make the slightest noise. He approached the window and carefully pushed the cold glass open.

Sunlight filtered throughout the darkened room, rays resting across the sleeping Byleth's eyes perfectly; Claude seemed to notice it like something out of a Portrait.

He admired the sleeping man for a few more seconds, glad there was no one around to see the sheepish look on his face.

He crept out of the room.

"LISTEN UP, BRATS!"

The door to the Golden Deer classroom slammed open, and startled every student in the classroom who were chatting to one another. 

Jeralt stepped in the door, his knight's armor shiny as ever.

"Does anyone here know what today is?" Jeralt looked around at the startled students.

"Geez, By," he mumbled to himself, when no student made so much as a peep. He sighed.

"Today is my son's birthday."

Claude, sitting on the Teacher's desk, sipped a glass full of water. Students around the room murmured their "oh"'s and "okay"'s. 

"Now I expect all you clowns to be nice to 'im. You don't turn twenty-one every day."

Claude spat out his water.

"TWENTY-ONE?!"

Jeralt gave him a look.

Claude rubbed the back of his head. "Skies, I knew Teach was young, but twenty-one? At that age, he should be a STUDENT!"

Some kids murmured their agreements. Jeralt sighed, and with a couple clanks from his boots he left the classroom.

Claude stood up from Byleth's desk. He clapped his hands to get the class's attention, and began to speak.

"I have an idea."

Byleth stretched, his eyes fluttering open. The first thing he saw was bright sunlight filtering through an open window; some angel had come and opened his window while he was asleep. He rolled over sleepily, reaching a hand over to grab the small timekeeper beside his bed. He rested his head on his pillow as he sleepily read the time.

11:30.

Byleth yawned, but a wave of fear overtook his mind as he read the clock again. 

11:30?!

Shit, he was LATE!

Byleth scrambled out of his bed in a state of panic, not bothering to replace the bedcovers in their previous state of neatness. He decided not to bother with breakfast or donning his coat and cape; he would teach in his black shirt today. He pulled on his boots and ran a hand through his hair as he bolted out the door.

Thank the goddess for his natural speed.

He ran as fast as his boots would take him, receiving strange looks from churchgoers and civilians around the monastery. He sprinted as fast as he possibly could ever go, leaving a trail of wind behind him as he skidded to a halt beside the Golden Deer classroom, nearly toppling over.

The doors to the classroom slammed open as the golden deer's professor arrived an hour and a half late.

"Oh, Goddess, I apologize. I have no idea what in Fódlan overcame me," he said with a wince.

The class was silent.

"Um, Hello?" Byleth said, nervously.

"SURPRISE!!"

The golden deer class jumped out of their seats at the same time, causing poor Byleth to fall over in astonishment.

The class laughed, and Claude reached out a hand to pull Byleth from the floor. 

"Happy Birthday, Teach."

Byleth assumed a bewildered expression. "It's my birthday?"

Hilda laughed. "Don't play stupid, Professor! It's your birthday!"

Byleth shook his head, obviously confused. "Um... Does anyone know how old I am turning? Because I certainly do not."

Claude gave him an incredulous look; like one that said 'are you nuts?!'

"Twenty-one, Teach."

"Huh. I really am that old, then."

Byleth smiled to himself, his previous lateness forgotten as his students swarmed him with "Happy Birthday Professor's" and "Twenty-one year's". 

Amidst the fray, Byleth was handed a small gift box and a note. Claude gave him a wink; one of his classic expressions, and Byleth opened the note.

It was a birthday wish, from Claude and the Deer. They called him 'their stag'. 

He wore the title proudly, and opened the box.

It was a small bracelet, ornate gold with antlers carved into the band. Byleth put it on at one, and decided this was something he was never going to take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this was cute. 
> 
> Can I get a "happy birthday Byleth" in the comments?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, no one seems to be reading the notes anymore so ill cut to the chapter. I am very fond of this one, for whatever reason.

Year 1164, Wyvern Moon

Jeralt paced around the bar. He ran his hand through his short hair, ruffling it like he did when he was nervous. Byleth was upstairs, hopefully, and Jeralt hadn't seen him since he'd fallen off his horse.

The boy didn't even cry, and he had a hoofprint indented into his ribcage.

Jeralt sat on a bar stool, listening to the laughter of the mercenaries around him who'd had too much to drink.

He ordered a drink to which the bartender supplied hastily.

A creak on the stairs, and Jeralt saw a small gray sock just out of place.

Byleth stood, grasping the bars of the balcony railing. He was tiny for a four-year old boy, but all the mercenaries knew those small hands were deadly with a knife. 

The boy was off-kilter, balance slightly to the left for the bandages wrapped around his ribcage made him wobble.

Jeralt smiled. He looked into the small boy's stark blue eyes, and beckoned for him to come down the stairs.

Tiny feet pittered down the steps, and Byleth crept deftly around the band of mercenaries in the bar. Jeralt got up from his stool to crouch down, and the boy ran and hid behind his father's leg.

Byleth made the smallest sound, nearly inaudible over the drunken hollering of the soldiers.

"Papa, I thirsty."

Jeralt smiled to himself, loving the boy silly for his little speech failure. He picked Byleth up from under the arms, placing him atop his shoulders.

"You're thirsty, By?" Jeralt had heard him the first time, he just wanted to hear his son's voice again.

"Yes."

"Okay then. We'll getcha somethin' to drink, alright?"

He felt Byleth's tiny body shake with a nod. Jeralt smiled to himself and placed his son atop the piano bench next to the countertop. 

"Why don't you play somethin' while I go get your water cup, huh?"

The boy's "yes papa" was nearly inaudible.

Jeralt slid the lid to the keys out of sight, kissed Byleth's crown, and walked toward the bar's upstairs.

Childish hands ran over the keys of the old and splintered piano. He pressed a key to test the sound; it was slightly out of tune, but it still made for a good song.

Byleth started to play. His small fingers ran across the keyboard delicately, performing a waltz he was writing. It was only half finished, but he would write the rest along the way.

The world fuzzed away; right now, in this moment, it was only the boy and his piano.

For the possible first time in his life, he felt happiness. But he didn't know how to show it.

Byleth's paradise abruptly halted when he felt a rough hand yank on his ear. He whirled around, expecting his Papa, but instead he saw one of the ugly mercs he traveled with.

"Hey, demon boy, whatcha doing? Interrupting my friend's conversation with that blasted song of yours?"

No sound came from the child as he stood his ground in the face of a beer-breathed mercenary.

The hand on his ear clasped his hand tightly. 

"Maybe this'll keep you from interrupting me," the idiot said, and in one swift motion, he snapped Byleth's index and middle finger.

Byleth was quick to react, and within a second, a small knife was embedded in the man's thigh. He howled in pain.

Byleth clutched his right hand, his first two fingers nastily crooked in a bad splinter.

No sound.

<>

Byleth remembered that day well. It was the day Jeralt had killed a band member in front of his eyes, and the day Byleth learned to keep quiet and sit in a corner.

The twenty-one year old removed his right glove, revealing two crooked fingers. They looked terrible, with a half-healed splinter above the knuckle. At least with his gloves it looked okay.

Seventeen years later, and Byleth would never have expected someone to DANCE.

He remembered the afternoon like it was ten minutes ago.

Byleth had played his song for Claude, expecting him to react negatively. But of all things, his friend had DANCED.

Despite himself, Byleth smiled.

He touched his ribcage, feeling for the familiar indent just below his lung. He found it, running his broken fingers along the U shape gingerly.

His thoughts went back to Claude's words.

"Wow, this is AMAZING, Teach! You should play at the ball in a few months; they would love you!" He'd said.

The idea of playing in front of strangers terrified the mortal soul out of him, and to make it worse, his shivers had come back.

Stupid drinking habit. Byleth lied to himself and to Jeralt, he had snuck a few glasses over the past few weeks.

Sothis was not happy; every day she'd come complaining to him about how he had to stop.

And now, in the moment Claude spoke to him like a true friend, he felt as if he could do anything.

He was going to stop drinking, but he couldn't do it alone.

He needed Claude.

Swift bootsteps brought Byleth from his quarters to the upstairs dormitory, and in front of Claude's door.

He knocked, and Claude opened the door instantly.

"Teach! I didn't know you were coming. Please, come in," he said, in a mocking formal tone. Byleth stepped in the room, and Claude placed his hands casually behind his head.

"Soooooo, Whatcha need?"

"I need you to help me stop drinking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll post more soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of this cool Claudeleth series in the story haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone here cares about what I was doing over the week:
> 
> My brother asked me to play this for him and now my hands hurt.
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/shrieeeek/rude-buster-battle
> 
> I think I did a good job on it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter that is going to get pretty cool I think

Claude ran his hands through his hair.

Today he was meeting up with Byleth and staying locked in a room for two days to break his Teach; in his opinion, it was a terrible idea.

The only reason Claude would be there with him was to keep him from killing himself.

And that thought alone sent shivers up Claude's spine.

All of his alcohol would be disposed of beforehand; Mercedes from the Blue Lions seemed to know exactly how to go about this, oddly enough.

Claude was just worried for his own sake.

He knew Teach would go maniacal on him, and he just didn't want to get stabbed. But it had to be him, for Byleth trusted few.

The walk to the meetup spot was nerve-racking in a way that Claude could feel his stomach dropping.

When Claude finally arrived outside the door, Teach was nowhere to be seen and there was music coming from inside the room.

This song was nothing like his waltz; this one had an air of panic, and was speedy in a sense of too many notes in too little time.

The first thing Claude noticed is that Byleth's hands were shaking.

His gloves were still covering his hands, and the tremors in his wrist caused accidental trills between notes. It certainly added flair...

He kept playing, but spoke over the hammers of the piano.

"Lock the d-door."

Ah, there were tremors in his voice as well.

Claude did what he asked, and shut the mahogany door behind him and twisted the deadbolt.

Claude walked cautiously up to the beach where Byleth sat, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the finely toned muscle underneath working at the piano.

"You doing alright?"

Byleth tensed up at the touch, and when he did so, he pressed a high key too hard and heard the tell-tale sound of a string snapping under the weight of its hammer.

Byleth groaned in a way that had the air of a frustrated scream.

"Do y-you think I-I'm doing al-alright?"

He said it mockingly, frustrated by his own incapability to keep things perfect.

<>

The first time Byleth had ever had a drink was when he was twelve years old.

He remembered his father telling him to try a sip. He reluctantly pressed the glass to his lips and drank, being surprised by the fact that the drink was delicious.

He had smiled, and his father had ordered him his own; he had known that twelve was very young but Jeralt did anything to keep his son happy.

At fourteen years old, all mercenaries knew to stay away from the demon boy with two twisted fingers and a cup of beer next to him. He'd stab you if you got to close.

Sixteen years and the boy was inseparable from the flask of alcohol he kept on his hip at all times.

Eighteen and he could go six or seven glasses without breaking a sweat.

Now, at twenty-one, Byleth Eisner was trying to go cold-Turkey on a drink he'd had since twelve years old.

It's going to be rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on this plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promised another chapter. This one's gonna be longer than the last, I promise.

Byleth threw glasses and empty bottles on to the wood floor, the glass shattering on impact. His hands flew from cabinet to cabinet, seeking, searching. His hair was ruffled unsightly, his eyes darkened by a sickly shade. 

He was mumbling to himself, incoherently. Sothis refused to speak to him when he was like this, and the golden-clad house leader seemed scared of him. Even Byleth himself didn't recognize the words that escaped his own lips, as if he was speaking in a language entirely different from his native. He began singing a song he'd never heard before. 

"In time's flow, 

See the glow of flames 

Ever burning bright..." 

He stuttered every note, but the song wasn't loud enough for anything but his own ears to hear. 

Byleth noticed that, out of the corner of his eye, Claude had stepped into the kitchen cautiously. 

"Teach...?" 

He said it like Byleth was a dangerous animal, not to be trusted. Suspiciously enough, Claude held one hand behind his back. 

He approached him, and Byleth shivered. Claude placed a gentle hand on Byleth's shoulder, his other still remaining hidden behind him. 

Byleth eyed his hidden hand warily, his eyes crazed and shaking. 

"Teach, I'm sorry." 

With one swift motion, Claude's hand removed itself from the cover of his back, revealing a syringe full of purple serum. He brought it to his Teach's bicep and sunk the needle through the sleeve. 

Byleth yelped, and gave Claude a glare of solid ice. 

"WHAT IN FÓDLAN DID YOU DO?!" 

Claude smiled sadly; he removed the syringe from Byleth's arm and capped it. 

"Sleeping serum- I made it myself. I need to do some cleaning in here, you could hurt yourself with a share of glass. The deer are worried about you," he said, changing the subject with a satisfied look. 

The color began to drain from Byleth's face and his eyelids felt heavier- Claude seemed satisfied that his potion worked like a charm. 

He closed his eyes fully and toppled forward, caught by Claude. He lifted him heavily off his feet and placed him on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the front room. 

Claude removed Byleth's boots and pulled off his gloves; but his gaze caught two bent and crooked fingers. 

It was a nasty sight to behold; Claude touched the hand gingerly. 

"Skies, Teach. Who did this to you?" 

Claude was interrupted by a knock on the door. He rushed to it. 

The deadbolt was turned and Claude cracked the door open to see to unfamiliar faces. 

Annette and Mercedes from the Blue Lion house. 

Claude replaced his mask of a smile and casually set his hands behind his head. 

"Hello, ladies. What can i do for ya?" 

Annette was the first to speak up, and Mercedes laughed behind her hand. 

"We came to see Professor Eisner! And we brought cakes," she said, holding up a woven basket covered in a towel. 

Claude opened the door all the way, beckoning them inside. 

"He's fallen asleep, the serum worked like a charm." 

"Goodness, should we come back later?" Mercedes said. 

"Nah, you can stay around for a bit and drop off the cakes. And if you're willing to help, he shattered a bunch of bottles in the kitchen!" 

"Oh dear." 

"Yep, that's right. I am a deer." 

"We can help, right, Mercie?" 

"Absolutely!" 

The cleanup went smoothly, save Claude cutting his finger on a glass piece. Mercedes was quick to patch up the scratch. Their work was done, and they were saying their goodbyes before Byleth awoke. 

"Bye, ladies! Thank you for your help!" 

"Anytime!" 

The door snapped shut, and Claude decided to help himself to a cake. He noticed a tiny note on the top of the basket towel. 

He smiled. 

~From Annie and Mercie, your two newest deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always willing to hear what y'all want to say.
> 
> Love, Fi


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix the mess that was the last two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated the last two chapters, but I'm okay with this one. Hope you enjoy.

Byleth slept alone on the sofa, plagued by nightmares of the past.

Swords sweeping at his gut, knives piercing his collarbone; and all he could do was stand there and watch his own body fall lifeless countless times.

And the worst nightmare of all? Claude, standing with a dagger in his stomach.

Even though Divine Pulse erased the happenings of that time, they still remained imprinted in Byleth’s memory with no way to cleanse it.

Then came the dreams of things yet to come. Claude, falling to an archer’s arrow. Claude, dying from a sword slice. Claude, dying from a hatchet in his skull. Claude, dying from Byleth’s own knife.

When on earth would he ever think of killing him?

Claude was a dear friend to Byleth; a trusted ally. Byleth would kill the entire Church of Seiros and himself before he killed that boy.

He would never admit the times he lay in bed thinking of the smile that lit up his day. The smile that appeared when he bought that bow for him; the smile that appeared when Byleth struggled to teach the Deer.

It was so frustrating; thinking of someone as more than a friend but not knowing what to call them. Friend was too little a word.

The nightmare visions came back to plague his thoughts yet again. 

This time, it was Claude dying from Byleth’s sword. 

Byleth’s dream reflection was distorted. He had strange, gray smog around his feet, Goatlike horns and bright, crimson eyes.

The image looked nothing like him, but somehow Byleth knew it was.

“You’re useless,” the demon-Byleth had said. “You’ll never be as strong as me.”

Claude had yelled as the silver entered his gut; a half-scream that tore Byleth’s heartstrings in half.

<>

Byleth awoke with a yelp, his forehead clammy and coated in a thin layer of sweat. He could feel his breathing heavy and thick, his hands still shaky and useless from his lack of alcohol.

“Claude.”

Byleth leapt from the sofa like a cat, his stance ready and his pace quick as he started his search for the boy he needed to find.

He approached the kitchen, his senses ready and alert. His right hand rested on the knife at his belt. He looked down and saw a sight that struck a note of fear in his heart.

A shard of glass lay on the floor, covered in red blood.

“CLAUDE!”

Byleth forgot all sense of propriety, tearing across the wood flooring to the one closed door in the dorm room. He kicked it open, and Claude sat on the covers reading a book.

“Hey, Teach, you’re u-”

Claude was cut off as Byleth tore across the floor and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“By-Teach, what…?”

Claude felt Byleth breathe threewords into his shoulder, his voice airy and shaky from sleep.

“You are alive...”

Claude had never been more confused, but he returned the hug as best he could.

“Yeah, I’m living, to all my knowledge,” he said, an air of a joke to his voice.

In that moment, everything was OK. Everyone was alive and happy, and Byleth’s friend had not been taken from him.

They sat there for several moments in the pure peace of that embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, writing is life-consuming.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love writing this story, but every day this week has been like a slap to the face and I'm gonna give myself a break. I'm not gonna write until next Saturday.
> 
> I'm sorry, y'all.

The way Byleth saw the boy in front of him, fast asleep, made Byleth happy in his own kind of way.

He sat on the sofa of the front room, holding a mug of hot tea- his hands still shook violently, causing some of the tea to spill over onto the floor.

Claude sat across from him, on the sofa opposite. His head rested on his own shoulder, and he snorted lightly in an endearing kind of way- part of Byleth wished he would wake up so they could resume the conversation they were having earlier.

But alas, it was dark as midnight outside, and the moon had risen over the mountains near Garreg Mach. Byleth sipped at his tea, wide awake and knowing he would not get to sleep in several days to come.

“Now, you know you’re most productive this time of day. I will help you prepare lesson plans,” Sothis whispered in a sing-song voice, her melodic tones echoing through Byleth’s mind.

He sighed, and finished what was left of the tea in the mug. His tenor replied in a soft whisper.

“On the contrary, I think I deserve a break.”

So this giggled in his ear, which tempted a smile off his own lips. He reached for the small woven basket on the table between the couches, snatched a small cake, and swallowed it whole.

Claude shivered on the couch across.

Seemingly without a second thought, Byleth squirmed out of his Mercenaries coat, rose from the sofa, and placed the heavy fabric over Claude’s body like a blanket.

Byleth stretched, and decided something on a whim.

“I think I am going to go for a walk,” he said to no one in particular. But Sothis replied anyway.

“Well, if you must, I suppose. I still think it would be a better idea to get jumpstarted on your lessons,” she said with a sigh.

Byleth ignored her, unlocking and opening the door to the outside of the monastery.

The nighttime air was crisp, breezing gently off the snow-capped mountains to the west. The wind brushed Byleth’s blue locks to look even more disheveled, and he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh, clean scent of night.

He sighed, and closed the door behind him. He stood there for several seconds, letting the wind take away all the thoughts that plagued his mind this late at night.

He took quick, pacing footsteps in his usual running turns, the laps he took etched in his mind.

He halted to a quick stop when his sharp ears picked up the smallest of sounds.

It was the smallest meow, coming from the bushes on the side of the path.

Byleth crouched and crept forward, trying to stay small as to not disturb the animal. His gloved hand swept away the leaves.

There sat the smallest gray kitten, her fur caught a twig. Her eyes met his, and she meowed pitifully.

Byleth moves slowly, his movements catlike on their own. His hand moved slowly behind her, and his fingers delicately unhooked her fur from the twig.

“Come, kitten. I will not hurt you.”

The kitten meowed again. This time less pitiful and more… grateful. She bounded up to Byleth and rubbed her head against his knee.

“Little one, let’s get you somewhere warm,” he said in dulcet tones, his voice comforting and able to lull her to sleep.

He picked her up, and rested her in the cross of his arms. 

They began the walk back to their room.

And now, let it be known that later, Claude von Reigan would arise from the couch, wrapped in his Teach’s coat while Byleth Eisner cuddled a small kitten, asleep, on the sofa across him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so frickin sleep deprived. And I almost lit myself on fire.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Fi


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rite thing or whatever it's called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, loves- this chapter is late today. I've just been severely sleep deprived and my eye hurts like shit. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapters short cause I've been swept up in the world of Aaron Sorkin's "The West Wing" (Josh is my favorite) and I'm just about to finish season one.
> 
> NO SPOLIERS!
> 
> Anyway, here goes!

"GET DOWN!"

Ashe was pushed aside, his small form falling with a ‘thud’ on the stone floor. The air was murky and heavy, and it didn’t help the fact that the ceiling rained dust and dirt.

Byleth raised his sword in a counter as a small arrow bounced off the blade and fell to the floor. The dark armored knight eyed him with an evil grin.

Claude’s commands rang out through the echoed space as the suspicious mage performed an odd ritual. Byleth didn’t know what he was doing, only that he must be stopped before he completed it. The casket looked about ready to burst.

The other enemy magic users pushed the flank; despite Professor Byleth’s strict orders, Mercedes and Annette experienced difficulty defending their position. They threw bolt after bolt but the archers didn’t seem to back down.

Byleth rushed ahead, his assassin's tailcoat skimming the ground as he rushed swiftly forward. 

If this knight wished a challenge, he shall have one.

“Ah, yes. The heartless one. The Ashen Demon. This shall prove interesting,” he sneered, his helmet disguising his tones perfectly.

Byleth didn’t pause, but instead pushed forward as blade met scythe. He twirled in a beautiful attempt at a side swing, shoving flurry after flurry at the face of this mysterious horseman. Yet the strange knight met every attack with one of his own, drawing sweat onto Byleth’s forehead as he grit his teeth.

His hands felt slick as they gripped his sword hilt tight enough to arise blisters, but Byleth didn’t drop his grip; rather, he pushed harder. Every strike met a perfect parry, and every parry with a strike. It was tedious work as the flames of the battle wore around him.

He trusted his students with every inch of his heart; but he couldn’t take Claude’s advice and leave the knight alone. He posed a threat to his herd, and must be dealt with.

Plus, he didn’t like the way he stared deep through his eyes.

Blue hair swirled in all different directions as Byleth finally landed a misguided side strike to the knight’s chest, and he felt the satisfying crunch of metal on bone. 

The knight didn’t even flinch. Rather, he laughed, and stared Byleth down.

“I must go…” he said, dulcet tones hiding a snarl.

And the knight disappeared into a flurry of color.

Byleth sighed and stopped to asses the damage; a split lip, scratches and scores, bruised ribs; he’d be fine. He shook of the pain and realized he now had a straight shot to the mage at the coffin.

He grimaced and forced his legs to move again, breaking into a sprint as the mage noticed his approach.

“You’re too late! The seal is already br- huh? A...Sword?”

Byleth could hear the clear-cut worry and confusion in the man’s voice even through the mask as he reached down and drew the strangest looking sword out of the coffin.

The sword reminded Byleth of a broken spine- bones attached through threads. But the most curious thing was the hole the sword bore at the hilt…

But now was not such time for frivolous ideas; Byleth drew his silver sword closer as he rushed headlong at his attacker. He instantly landed a blow to his head, causing the strange mage to fling the sword in Byleth’s direction…

Which he caught with ease.

The sword felt both warm and cold to the touch as it erupted into a hot red glow as soon as it made contact with his hands. The blade swirled in color, and the hilt itself felt as if it was made of bone. The mere feeling of the grip sent a shiver up Byleth’s spine.

But the sword responded beautifully, extending in a perfect arc over Byleth’s head as he swung it like a whip. The small blades cut mercilessly, and the waves of energy pulsing off the weapon made Byleth feel as if it was another limb.

The blade shattered the mage’s frivolous attempts at a shield he began to create as the sword roared against the stone floor.

“It’s OVER!” He yelled, drawing the energy from his heart.

The mage crumpled to the ground, scores slashed across his chest in a bloody mess. 

The room itself had quieted, marking the end of the skirmish; but Byleth noticed one particular detail.

Claude von Reigan was staring, wide eyed, at the weapon that responded effortlessly to Byleth’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace, my loves ;)
> 
> -Fi


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶 Happy Birthday to meeee
> 
> I'm very lonelyyyyy
> 
> Happy birthday dear meeeee
> 
> Happy birthday to meeee🎶

"So... you mean she's letting you KEEP it?!"

Byleth had returned to the Golden Deer classroom clutching the sword like another limb. He nodded, numbly.

Claude smiled at that; now, he could continue the research the church forbade him to indulge in. And he could use Teach as leverage...

Skies, he held the thing so naturally, like he's been using the monstrosity of a whip ever since he was an infant. It glowed warmly in response to his touch.

"The Sword of the Creator... It's said it can cut a mountain in half."

Byleth looked away, averting his gaze from the sword so responsive to the man who held it.

At least Hanneman had enough excitement for both him and Teach.

Byleth had been summoned to his office, met by an ecstatic man in his sixties striding and bouncing around the room like a hyped-up seven year old.

"To think, that a rare, nearly UNHEARD of crest was manifesting right under my nose! GODDESS, Byleth, I will need all SORTS of research material! Some of your hair, a flesh and blood sample.."

The crest of Flames had risen inside Byleth's furious soul; he didn't want this. He didn't ask for this. And Goddess knows, he didn't want all the attention that came with it!

At least Sothis had a fondness for the Sword that sat limply at Byleth's hip.

"It's so familiar, and yet... so distant. I can feel an attachment to the at thing, like it was a long lost brother of mine..."

Byleth had scoffed at that, relishing the mere possibility of discarding this forsaken relic that drained his energy and caused nasty blisters on his palm.

He couldn't even discover the meaning of the hole himself; he had HANNEMAN of all people tell him it's crest stone was missing.

The last thing Byleth wanted was Rhea and her bloodstained knights causing such a fuss over a common mercenary like him.

Jeralt had a crest. But it was a fairly common one; the crest of Seiros. Even his father couldn't understand the pain of the rarity he possessed.

For now, he would just have to trust Sothis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm OLD, y'all.
> 
> I bought myself FE Awakening for my 3DS as a present to myself cause no one loves me


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth notices a red-haired man being frustrated with something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just reached chapter 21 of awakening.
> 
> That shit is BRILLIANT. I'm told there are two endings? Can anyone (who's played the game or who's googled it) tell me the best ending to do first WITHOUT TELLING ME SPOILERS?
> 
> And most of you saw my birthday was on the 13th, guess how old I am.
> 
> (Hint: check my author bio)

Byleth sat alone at his small table in the corner of the dining hall. His blue hair fell over his eyes, shading them so he looked more tired than normal. He ate a small bowl of noodles but curled into himself. 

The Sword glowed unhelpfully at his side. Goddess, he was trying to AVOID attracting attention.

Sothis had gotten his mood; she knew when to leave him alone. Some days it seemed like she was his only real friend.

But maybe she wasn't real...?

Goddess, it was like he was five years old again. Unable and unwilling to make new friends his own age because his hair was a weird color and he never talked.

Now, at twenty-one, he STILL couldn't get anyone to like him.

He was the former alcohol-addict, the Ashen Demon, the speechless mercenary.

But what did it matter to Byleth? He was their teacher, whether they liked it or not.

Claude was the exception, however.

Sure, he seemed to only talk to Byleth so he could use his power to his advantage, but at least he PRETENDED to be a friend.

Byleth finished his bowl and got up slowly from his chair, careful not to make too much noise as the sword glowing through its sheath caught too many eyes.

Part of him wished Rhea had made him put it back. And another goddess-forsaken part of him liked the way the weapon moved as an extension of his arm, like another limb...

He strode from the dining hall to the training grounds, anxious to get some extra practice with the blade he was required to use in the presence of the archbishop.

The massive doors responded to his shoulder by allowing his slim form entry. But, to his distaste, the grounds were not empty.

Two lions were there, one chatting to nobody in the corner, obviously trying to talk to the other, who practiced sword technique. One had a mop of red hair, and the other a ponytail of blue.

Sylvain tossed his head and his gaze instantly fell to the divine blade at Byleth's hip. Felix paid no mind, but Sylvain's usually coy smile was replaced with a grim expression.

"Ah, professor." Sylvain averted his gaze as Byleth approached and sat next to him.

"..."

"No words for me?"

Byleth looked at his shoes, trying to avoid catching the gaze of the now-solemn Lion.

"...what's wrong?" He said, with a sigh. Sylvain only laughed.

"My brother is what's wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting exhausted for no reason, so tonight I'm gonna chill on the couch and play more Awakening and do another Crimson Flower run on 3H.
> 
> This story is stripping me of my energy
> 
> Love, Fi


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeralt has a run-in with his son, and he does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of the chapter plot for this while doing laundry

Sky blue light refracted off sky blue eyes, and the world held nothing but the clouds and their sunset.

His eyes surveyed the cliff below and beside him, watching, looking, listening. The Sword glowed softly at his side, her light fraught against his hip.

He sighed, mulling over the perfect beauty of the sky and her inhabitants, jealous of a simple life he could never achieve.

He mulled over words that never left his mind.

He supposed he was many things. A teacher, a protector, a killer, a tactician.

He was expected, at every turn of the day, to lead children into battle for the sake of a force greater than himself. Sometimes staring at that white Dragon adorning the banner made fury well in his gut.

The cliff was serene, save for the incessant chattering of the church citizens and their tireless attempts to befriend the man with the sacred sword.

Cold licked at his insides as he remembered the conversation with the archbishop- she had sweetly brainwashed him into subduing thieves he hadn't ever heard of before.

She had a poison tongue, and he was the mouse the snake was devouring.

He hated being helpless. Usually one flick of the wrist brought anything down, but he had no power against mere words and phrases.

He snarled at himself, dipping his head so that blue locks covered his eyes.

Not that anyone could see anyway.

Loud, clanking bootsteps sounded from between his ears, and he acknowledged the new presence with a mere nod.

"Hey, B."

Ah, so it was his father, then.

"Why don't you come inside, kid. It's gettin' cold out here."

Sure enough, the mountain air brought a shiver through his coat. It WAS cold, but he refused to admit it.

"C'mon." Jeralt grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the side of the cliff.

He knew it was futile to attempt to resist, so instead, he followed.

Their feet brought them to his father's office. Not unexpected, but surprising.

He opened the door with a few jingling keys and closed it swiftly behind them as they entered the room. Jeralt sat heavily on the sofa in the room, the warmth from the sunset outside filtering through the stained window. The room had its own charm, yet it reflected Jeralt's personality perfectly.

He motioned for him to sit next to him, and he did.

"What's wrong, B? You're bein' quiet, even for you."

He took a drink out of a glass as Byleth shook his head. He kept his gaze on the ground, trying to avoid his father catching a glimpse of the dark smudges under his eyes.

Jeralt pulled his shoulder against his, keeping his son close in his own attempt at a hug. He rubbed his shpulder, but kept his mouth shut in case of anything said that might cause him to withdraw into himself further.

He hated it when Byleth's eyes looked empty.

He removed his hand from his son's shoulder, only to find that his son remained with his head resting against his father. 

Was he... snoring?

His hair had fallen over his eyes as Jeralt's expression transferred to something of pure bewilderment. How on earth had his boy fallen asleep at the drop of a hat? Maybe it was to be expected that he wouldn't take care of himself.

Well, now he couldn't move.

His son let out a small sigh, his breath heavy with the weight of a very eventful day behind him. Jeralt reached over and uncapped the belt around his son's waist, letting the red sword he hated so fall to the floor.

He rubbed Byleth's shoulder again, and decided something on a whim.

He would never leave his son, no matter the circumstances.

Never.

And maybe, if he promised himself that, this moment would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to write much, but I finished Awakening.
> 
> Love, Fi


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry about last Saturday. Not kidding, I literally slept throughout the entire day because I had a ton of work on my shoulders. I have to fix the engine of a shuttle that my boss threw at me a week too late, so I decided to not sleep? Anyway, this chapter is short, but I'm sorry.

When Byleth woke up on his father's couch with a blanket thrown over his shoulders, he pushed himself to his feet despite the protests of his muscles. Some angel had taken off his coat and tunic, leaving him wearing his turtleneck and his gray pants; he'd have to thank Jeralt later.

He could somehow physically feel the dark creases under his eyes, making him look five years older than he actually was. His hair was a disaster, thrown about his scalp and sticking up in the back with no manner of order whatsoever.

Sothis was nagging in his ear, this time something about his amount of work to complete before the end of the month. He nodded, pretending to hear her, and he slid into a chair at his father's table. He reached for the book he kept strapped to his waist, only to grab empty air. 

He sighed, and yanked himself to his feet once again, rifling through the pile of his overcoat until he came up with the green bound book. He untied it from his hip belt, and opened the cover to his last dog-eared page.

This chapter had been fascinating to him, revealing the secrets of a long since buried city named Ylisse, with its wars and fables of two heroes. One, a bold and daring prince, carrying the burden of a country on his shoulders. The second, an amnesiac tactician with a heart of gold, her white hair in stark contrast to the prince's blue. 

Despite himself, Byleth felt a smile slip through his mask. No matter how many times he read the tall tales, he always found them deep inside the confines of his heart.

He flipped the page, ready to read of the tales of the Nohrian-Hoshidan Dragon Prince before his father entered the room, hair mussed and eyes bright.

"Hey, kid." He smiled, and ran a hair through Byleth's blue hair.

"Mmm." Byleth hummed into the pages of his book, and Jeralt retrieved a loaf of bread from the counter corner. He grabbed his knife and sliced a few pieces.

"Toast?"

The grumbling of Byleth's stomach answered for him, but he replied all the same.

"Please."

Jeralt was silent for a few minutes, but he placed a few flame-roasted pieces of bread in front of his son. He gestured to the book.

"What is that, you're fourth time reading that book?"

Byleth simply shook his head, but devoured his toast in a matter of seconds. He noted the sunlight through the window, and turned to his father before gathering his things in his arms.

"I'm late for class. Thank you for letting me stay here, father." Byleth allowed a small smile to slip through his stone heart, and he noted the way it seemed to light up jeralt's world.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, breathing in the morning air through the stone hallways. He turned, whirling on his boot before almost running face first into Claude.

"Hey, Teach!"

Byleth felt something unknown burn his cheeks, and he became suddenly aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing his usual clothing. He must've looked a disaster, and Claude was immaculate as usual.

"Hello, Claude."

He smirked, ruffling the brown hair at the nape of his neck. He winked at Byleth, and turned.

"You're late for class! We're all downstairs waiting for you. What, did ya oversleep?" He joked, but the reddish tint at Byleth's cheeks confirmed his suspicion.

Byleth said nothing.

"C'mon, I'll walk with ya," he said, and the two of them took off.

Halfway down the staircase, Byleth swallowed thickly.

"Claude?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said, softly.

"For what?"

"For everything," he breathed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Damn. Tired.
> 
> Sorry for not posting last week, I think I've gotta rework my posting schedule to every other Saturday. Sorry!
> 
> Age of Calamity came out yesterday and I am immersing myself in that spectacular game.

Byleth's boots hit the stone floor in an even pace, perfectly in time with the music in his head. 

He was running again, this time his blue hair standing out in beautiful contrast to the sunset. 

The waltz danced through his head at a fast enough pace to where his jogging couldn't have been more fitting, but there was still much more on his mind.

For instance, the mission tomorrow.

Sylvain's mood had gotten increasingly worse the farther they drew to the last day of the month; he'd taken to lashing out at random times during the day.

Of course, to Byleth, this was both a blessing and a curse, but more the latter.

This goddess-forsaken sword that glowed warmly at his side felt as if it was fifteen pounds heavier than normal, but the sword itself had no care in the world of the size of her own burden.

Byleth slowed to a stop, wiping sweat from his brow and shaking the chill off his arms.

Sothis murmured something about crests he didn't catch into his ear, half lucid in her slumber.

Byleth shook his head and entered the cathedral to his right, deciding he must catch up on work.

Only to run into Rhea, the last person he wanted to see.

Her smile sat like ice against his bones, leaving Byleth's skin cold and clammy.

"Professor," she acknowledged him with a dip of her head.

"Lady Rhea," he mumbled in return.

Her poisonous smile returned as she clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Say," she began. "I was just headed to appease myself with a cup of tea. Would you care to join me?"

Every nerve in his body wanted to scream no, or come up with some sort of excuse to leave this woman's presence. She haunted him; and he didn't even know why.

Against his better judgement, he feigned a smile.

"Of course."

Rhea shifted in her chair, adjusting so she faced the pale man before her. He bit his lip and sipped from his cup, but his eyes darted this way and that as if expecting an assassin at any second.

Why was her dear child so nervous, when all she wanted was to give him love?

"So, professor," she began. "How are you? Is life here treating you well?"

He furrowed his brow, as if mulling over words before speaking them.

"Well enough, I suppose." He didn't elaborate, only resumed his uncomfortable expression before drinking more tea. He shuffled again.

Dear Sothis, all Rhea wanted to do was enquire to the man about his... possession, that occurred earlier. She just wanted to know if her mother was really in there.

If her experiment succeeded.

Byleth, across from her, shook his head, and finished the tea in his cup. He pushed his chair away from the table, making a desperate move to leave as he got up.

"Lady Rhea, this time was pleasant as always" (he strained the word between his teeth)"but I fear I must be going."

Rhea sighed against the table as Byleth stepped in the doorway, only to stop him with a hasty "Wait!"

He turned expectantly.

"Dear professor, if there's anything you might need from me or my colleagues, do not hesitate to ask."

He nodded, then exited the cobblestone tea room.

Rhea tilted her head down, only knowing that her last desire was to speak to her once more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not try to write a tea time scene? Seems like the best option here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have TWO CHAPTERS planned for today. I know, right?! TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS! And they're not gonna be all that cruddy! I've got ideas to actually get us into my idea of a side story.

"Would you be willing to join me for a cup of tea this afternoon?"

Claude's surprise was visible, as his Teach rarely engaged in social events such as, by all means, a TEA PARTY.

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

A light dusting of red covered Byleth's cheeks but his stoic manner quickly hid them.

"I have been feeling overworked and stressed lately, and my father suggested I spend time with friends."

"Oh, so I'm your friend, huh? I like that."

Claude put his hands behind his head and leaned back casually against the classroom wall- he knew Byleth was skittish and he needed to be calm around him.

"So, will you accept?"

Claude grinned, and nodded straight at the blue haired man across from him.

"Of course, Teach. Anytime."

Byleth swept out of the room, bringing an air of icy expression with him. Claude's Teach seemed to have that effect on people- he sucked the emotion out of the room and kept it for himself.

Not that it was necessarily a bad thing...

Claude shook his head and packed his books up in his bag- there were so many he was afraid his bag might split a seam.

He hauled his books out of the classroom, and left to go wash up before his date.

<>

Byleth sat stiffly, hands folded at the table. He had Pine Needles brewing- and of course, they smelled wonderful. He knew he was a few minutes early, and he waited for his friend to arrive.

"Ah, Teach! You beat me here."

Claude slid into his seat, grin and wink for a greeting like always.

"Claude." Byleth nodded in greeting. "The tea is almost ready."

Claude squinted and took a deep breath. "Wait- are those Almyran Pine Needles? Ah, Teach, you know me too well!" Another wink.

Byleth got up momentarily to pour tea for he and his friend- Claude took a long draw from the cup and breathed a sigh of relief.

Byleth's eyes narrowed- he'd done this before, with his father- three conversation topics entered his mind. Of course Claude wouldn't be interested in the Garreg Mach guard program- he ruled that out instantly. His tongue was thick, and as a gamble he began to speak.

"I've heard you've become interested in Relic research? Have you collaborated with a student here named Linhardt? I'm sure you two could find many things to talk about."

Claude's eyes lit up- Byleth breathed an inward sigh. He didn't necessarily listen to Claude's tangent, just formulated a new topic. His stress rose as he introduced it to the table.

"I need some advice for planning a celebration for my father's return to knighthood. Any ideas?"

He saw the fire in Claude's eyes again, and allowed himself a little smile. Though, he was running out of ideas...

Byleth opened his mouth again, this time unsure.

"I was at the greenhouse the other day, and I saw a terrible cut hedge. Did you see it, too?"

Claude laughed- Byleth thanked whatever gods were watching over him.

Claude took another sip, and this time he spoke.

"You're still a mystery, you know that?"

"I disagree."

Claude laughed again, and Byleth knew it was time to try something.

"Here, I got you this at the marketplace."

It was a small book, leather bound, with detailed drawing software crest patterns and causes. Claude's jaw dropped, his eyes scanning for any joke to come from his teacher.

"What- Why- Teach, this is AMAZING! Thank you!"

Claude left happy, and Byleth knew that he'd helped both himself and a friend today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next ch up soon I promise


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, loves! I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday but Christmas gift wrapping for in the way :)

Leonie scowled. She and the captain had plans for training today, but he was nowhere to be found! She was left alone in the training grounds, lance limp at her side.

She placed the lance back on the rack and straightened her coat before leaving the training grounds to go find her captain- it wasn't usually like him to stand her up like this.

The battle at the tower had been no easy feat, especially with the giant-ass monster that Miklan transformed into. Marianne was scarred, poor thing- And Ignatz had seemed to have the life drained out of him. Sylvain was a nuisance, as always, but if rumor had it correctly then Leonie would have to deal with him for the rest of the year.

She sighed, and tugged her coat around her shoulders.

The chill air slapped her in the face as she checked the dining hall- no Captain. The greenhouse- no Captain.

She checked the bench outside the dormitory- his favorite spot- and sure enough, there he was, slugging a mug of alcohol and laughing at-

His son.

If Leonie was frowning before, her look could've been compared to an icicle now.

She stomped up to the two of them, noticing Byleth's look of indifference as his father laughed his lungs out to something one of them must've said.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, startling the captain.

"Ah! Leonie, kid, you scared the heart right outta me!"

"Captain," she said, straightening her shoulders. "I believe you were going to teach me a new combat art today!"

Jeralt slapped his forehead, and laughed into his palm.

"Oh, no! Sorry kid! I stood ya up, didn't i?" He turned to his son. "Sorry, By. We're gonna hafta do this another time. I've got a training date I forgot about!"

"Naturally." Byleth folded his hands in his lap as Leonie shot him a look she knew he couldn't see.

"A'right, kid. Let's go get some tactics in that brain o' yours."

<>

The dining hall was filled with warm, Laughing voices as Leonie piled food on her plate. Her amber eyes scanned the dining hall for the familiar ruffled hair of the captain, and they made their mark.

She pushed through many bodies as she attempted to reach the captain, calling his name several times.

He kept walking as if he didn't hear her, and finally placed his tray right next to-

Byleth. 

He was laughing as Leonie assumed a stricken look, but she was sure he didn't see her. Of course he chose the only open spot next to his son! And left no room for her.

She scowled and turned away.

<>

"You know, today By came up to me an' told me you're one of his best students, righ'?"

"Mmmhmm."

Leonie frowned into her cup. The only thing the captain could talk about was his goddamn son- what happened to the days where they could talk about anything?!

"-an just the other day I had ta keep him from eatin' a Noa Fruit-"

"Wait, what?" This caught Leonie's attention, peeking up from her giddy hole behind her glass. "Why can't he eat Noa Fruit?"

"Ah, just thought just told ya! He's deathly allergic, yeah. Poor thing."

"Is that so..?"

Leonie smiled. Her fortune was turning around!

<>

The red fruit in her hand felt heavy with guilt, but she pushed forward anyway. The kitchens were dark with night, but Leonie knew tomorrow's food was already prepared. If she cut up this fruit, and mixed it with tomorrow's meal, then...

The captain would have no one to laugh with but her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowch, this is kinda trash writing. Sorry!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it is time to get off my ass and write the next bit of this new story arc.
> 
> Hey, I got Fates for Christmas, and my Corrin build is Nohr Noble- +Strength -Skill, abilities Supportive, Dragon Fang, Voice of Peace, Grisly Wound, Rend heaven, Replicate. It's not working to beat the Conquest Endgame Boss, does anybody have any ability suggestions I could go search for? Please?
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy this shit I'm about to write.

Byleth lay on the couch, head pressed into the cushion and his blue hair fanned around him. The holy blade at his side hummed with raw energy as Jeralt walked into the room, and sat down on Byleth's legs.

"Ow! Dad?!"

Jeralt laughed, and pat his son's head. "Whatcha doin up here, moping when everyone's downstairs eatin' lunch?"

"I'm not hungry, and after that stunt I pulled on last mission I don't think the kids want to see me."

"Give yourself some credit," Jeralt chuckled. "That was brilliant! I'm sure Lorenz wouldn't have appreciated being used as bait for the giant monster thingy, but it all turned out fine. Now go get some food. I'll come with ya."

"All right, I suppose..."

The two left the room, and Byleth belted the Creator Sword to his back as it glowed appreciatively. 

<>

The dining hall was packed, per usual, with Seiros believers and OA students together, talking and gossiping about nothing if possible importance. Byleth and Jeralt step in line for the food counter, the latter attempted to strike a conversation topic with his son.

"How are the kids?"

"Good."

"Um, How's teaching?"

"Good."

"Er, how about training?"

"I'm still strong."

The woman at the counter poked her head around as the people in front of them left the area. "Next?"

Jeralt looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, thank the gods."

Byleth clearly overheard him, and his lips twitched in a flash of a smile. He turned his gaze to the woman and ordered his meal.

<>

"You know, you look a lot like yer mom."

"Mmm." Byleth hummed between mouthfuls as his father pointed his form at him.

"Seriously, By. You've got her eyes, especially. Also her hair, obviously."

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat above them. Actually, it wasn't a someone, it was the entire group of deer. Claude stood at the head, and gave Byleth a warm smile. 

Jeralt didn't miss the way the color changed on his son's cheeks.

"Hey, Teach! Your herd misses you, why not come sit with us? We've got a big table," he said in a singsong voice. Lorenz, in the corner, flipped his hair and scoffed.

The big table was nicer, definitely. Byleth had to admit, he liked being able to see all of his students, even if a few were staring.

Leonie, in particular. Her orange eyes were trained on his hands and his plate, but Byleth shrugged it off. 

"So, Teach, when's our next assignment? Surely Rhea's put you put to something impossible by now," Claude said in between mouthfuls. 

"No, not yet, but I'm sure our task will be repor-" Byleth was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of his skull. He squinted his eyes and rubbed his hand over his head.

"Teach? You all right?"

"Mmm. I'm fine," Byleth said, but his wincing indicated otherwise. "Father," he began breathily, "what was in the food?"

He didn't hear his reply as a pounding in his ears grew louder. Everything was too hot, but too cold at the same time- his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open, and the last thing he felt was his falling backwards off the bench and he couldn't do anything about it.

"By?"

"BY?!"

"TEACH!"


	33. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter isn't as much of a conclusion as it is more off that cliffhanger. SO- to make up for that, I have a little present for all my readers! 
> 
> You group of awesome people now get to call me by my real name- because i love you all so very much. Thanks for keeping with my trash writing all this time!
> 
> Hello, everybody! My name is Leo, and I'm glad you've been enjoying my stuff. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter!

The room was empty, save for the blue-haired figure in the infirmary bed and the orange-haired woman who stood above him.

She watched him with dark eyes, wary- keeping mental tabs of his current state of health. She eyed the flowers on the nightstand next to him.

A figure moving in the corner of the room caught her eye. Their shape was hidden by the shadowed wood, but they stepped out into the drifting sunlight through the window.

Gleaming, silver hair sporting purple ribbons flowed down a red student uniform- heeled boots clicked softly as her hair swept out behind her, the cut framing her face.

Edelgard walked smoothly across the room, graceful with every step. She stopped, next to Leonie, but made no eye contact. She stared only at the unconscious professor on the white bed.

Several minutes passed before either of the women spoke, but they both opened their mouths at the same time. 

"Why are you-"

"I know what you did." Edelgard's velvet tones cut out Leonie's own gruff voice, but Leonie's eyes widened all the same.

"How did you-"

Edelgard cut her off again. "It doesn't matter how I know. But there is one thing you must have the knowledge of- you, Leonie, are a skilled assassin." Edelgard twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Leonie's face paler to a ghostly white, and she brought her hand up to her forehead. She whimpered into her palm.

Edelgard went on. "We could use someone of your talents in Adrestia. If you're trained right, under MY instruction, you could be a soldier worth a thousand men. You would be noticed above all else, a God among the masses."

Silence.

"Think about my offer. We need you, Leonie. Come to where you can really be appreciated."

Edelgard turned on her heel and left the room with big, graceful strides.

Leonie's eyes were shaking, along with the quivering of the rest of her body.

She looked down at her professor, his face flushed and his eyes shut tight.

Where she could really be appreciated...

<>

Midnight was always silent in Garreg Mach monastery, having all the wyverns and birds gone to sleep. The infirmary was no different, with the only filled bed being that of Byleth's.

He lay still on his back, but something was amiss.

He wasn't breathing.

The professor's eyes shot open, wide and shaking- but they were void of the usual ocean blue that flooded his irises. 

This time, his eyes were an ethereal, glowing seafoam green.

They lit up the room around him, filling the few feet around him with a ghastly green light. He still wasn't breathing, yet he rose from his bed in a manner that an undead would rise from their grave.

He didn't blink, didn't breathe, didn't stumble- Byleth seemed to float around the room with a ghostlike weight.

He began to hum a tune- but his usual baritone voice was layered with that of a little girl's.

"In time's flow..."

Byleth- or rather, NOT Byleth- opened the door with a smooth grace. He seemed to fly into the dark hallway.

"See the glow of flames ever burning bright..."

The location of the third-floor stairs came naturally to him, and he glided up the stone steps.

"On the swift..."

Byleth neared a wooden door, the office of a certain advisor.

"River's drift, broken memories alight..."

Byleth opened the door, to find a green-haired man at his desk.

"Cichol."

Seteth looked up with wide eyes, and the inkwell in his hands shattered on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I should just rename myself "Leo's page of unnecessary rants and bad headcanons". I also believe that you may use my name to yell at me, haha- that's expected.
> 
> Sorry I've been away for a while! I've been obsessing over Beat Saber for Oculus Quest 2 and playing FE Fates at 2 in the morning. 
> 
> Thanks, lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, sorry y'all- I'm a bad writer. It's not even a finished story- still gotta write more of this crap...
> 
> Love, 'Finity


End file.
